DBZ: And I thought it was fictional!
by Kumiko Seph
Summary: Me and my friends enter the world of DBZ, going on a wacky journey through this unimaginably awesome world! Read as we embark on the greatest adventure of our lives - fighting for our friends and freedom! Shall we emerge victorious? Or will we fall? R&R!
1. And so it begins

**Inside Summary: Hello everybody! Yep, this is where all my friends and myself go on a wacky DBZ adventure! Watch as me and my friends take on the villians of the all-known anime that we all love, DRAGONBALL Z!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ. Neither do my friends :D Plus, our characters all own themselves :D And I give credit to Elvenstrike for coming up with the name of the title, it really does look eye-catching, eh? **

**A/N: I am ****NOT**** copying SS Talos' 'DBZ me' fic. He is part of this story and I did ask his permission, plus this one is gonna be different :D**

**DBZ: And I thought it was fictional!!!**

Clare thought she die of boredom if she didn't get out of this class room soon. Maths was, afterall, the most boring thing in the world - and even though she was good at it, she hated it like mad. She stared mindlessly down at her maths book, chewing on the end of her pencil as she thought about how it would all be over soon and she could get home to watch her most beloved show in the world. Dragonball Z. Clare glanced up at the clock, 3:05...just five more minutes left...five more minutes.

_Could lesson time go any slower? _She asked herself. She looked back down at her work. _Question 21: Solve the Equation and find X. _

Clare yawned and glanced back up at the clock again, her eye twitched as it still read 3:05. _God-freakin damnit!_ She cursed mentally, once again her eyes travelled to her work. But her eyes casually strayed from her work to stare aimlessly out the window. It was quite a sunny day outside, Clare sighed - wishing lesson could end. Right now!

At that very moment the bell rang and a grin spread across her face. "Thank Kami", she muttered, gathering up her things and packing it into her backpack. The class poured out and the school slowley, but surely, became quiet as all the students made their way home. Clare took a shortcut through the park, strangely enough there was not one singal person there - except for her of course. She raised an eyebrow.

"Strange...very strange...", she murmured but shrugged it off none-the-less. The wind picked up and clouds drifted above within minutes, Clare looked up in suprise. _Talk about sudden changes in atmospheric conditions! _Clare thought, she pulled her hood up and started running home before it started pouring with rain like could predict. _Good old English wether..._

And sure enough, it started pouring, rain hit the ground with loud taps as Clare glanced around quickly for a shelter. Her house was at least another 15 minutes away and she couldn't keep running through this kind of wether. There was a flash and for a nano-second everything seemed to turn white, Clare triped and her head collided with the ground. Everything went dark.

**---**

Clare's eyes opened but closed again quickly as an extremely bright light filled her vision, she groaned and rubbed her eyes, slowly sitting up. _The hell? Where am I? _Her eyes adjusted to the light and she looked around. Tree's surrounded her, with unsually bright green leaves which left her dumbfounded. It was winter last time she remembered and all the tree's around her area had died. She looked around, shocked. The 14 year old girl stood up slowley as to make sure she wouldn't faint since she felt a bit woozy. The grass waved as the wind blew past, soft though it was. Clare walked for a while, not knowing wher eshe was or where she was headed but she felt a bit like she recognised this place, or maybe it was just her imagination playing tricks on her. She came across a stream and knelt down next to it, dipping her hand in the crystal blue water. It flowed smoothly and mysteriously. Looking down at her reflection she almost let out a scream. She looked completely different!

"What's happened to me!?" she yelled, standing up and looking herself over. She wore a light blue, long-sleeved shirt and black, baggy trousers along with some black boots. Her hair was now black and down to her lower back whereas before it had been shoulder length and dark brown. She also noticed, strangely enough that she had a brown, furry belt like thing...

"Oh my god!!" she yelled: birds that had been quietly nesting in some nearby tree's flew off immedietly. The furry belt unravelled from around her waist and prooved to be a tail-like appendage. Clare's heart was pounding, this was all too surreal! Clare turned quickly and ran off through the forest.

Clare stopped after a while and looked down at her palms, she couldn't believe this was happening. Clare blinked a few times then came to a conclusion. _Maybe I'm dreaming... _she repeated that in her head a few times... _maybe...maybe not..._

Clare shook her head, she needed to find out where the hell she was. Clare walked through the never-ending forest which was seemingly deserted from any humans. _Or aliens... _Clare said, looking back down at the tail around her waist. _First this? Then the next thing I know I might run into Goku or something...man...that _would _be weird..._

Something strange caught Clare's eye. A person? But who? The form of a young looking boy lay unconscious not so far away from where she was standing. He looked like he was in his teens, Clare noticed this as she approached him. The boy had blond shoulder length hair coloured black at the end of each strand. The boy, whoever he was, wore black jeans accompanied with a black long-sleeved top under an open black shirt with a green dragon neatly embroided on it. He too had a brown, furry belt which could only be identified to Clare as a tail.

"Uhhh, hey kid?" Clare said, poking him with a stick. The boy groaned and shifted slightly.

"Five more minutes...", the boy muttered. Clare felt irritated.

"Get up!" she yelled in his ear, and awake he was.

"What the hell!? Who are you? What do you want? Where the hell am I!?" the boy yelled, startled. Clare blinked and shrugged.

"To be honest...no idea", Clare muttered having been bombarded with too many questions. The boy raised an eyebrow and stood up followed by Clare. He looked around suspisciously.

"Don't ask, I think I'm dreaming" Clare stated when the boy turned to her looking as if he was about to spill about fifteen more questions. The boy blinked.

"But that means I'm having the same dream... who are you anyway?" he asked her, crossing his arms and glaring at her.

"My name is Clare", she held out her hand, "and you are?"

He took her hand and shook it. "You can call me Danterik", he said. His arms fell to his sides and he looked down at his style of wardrobe.

"Hey, I don't remember wearing these clothes", Danterik said.

"Wow, you too? Did you notice the tail, by any chance?" Clare asked, her tail swayed behind her and Danterik took a step back.

"What the hell are you?" Danterik asked, before noticing that he also had what seemed to be a tail. His eyes widened slightly.

"Wow...that is so awesome!" Danterik said, smirking. Clare growled and rolled her eyes, there was more important things to worry about. She pinched herself on the arm and her eyes widened.

"That's scary...", Clare muttered and Danterik glanced at her.

"What is?"

Clare reached forward and pinched his own arm.

"Hey! What was that for?"

Clare gave him a look as if to say 'how can you not notice?'

"Ohh...", Danterik muttered, realising that he wasn't dreaming.

"We're...", Clare began but Danterik cut her off.

"Saiyans!" he said, feeling estatic.

**N/A: Ok, chapter one down. By the way, SS Talos, I'm letting you enter in the next chapter just so ya know :D Stay tuned for chapter 2!!!**


	2. Raditz appears!

**Disclaimer: I do not own TEH AWESOMENESS OF DRAGONBALLZ!**

**A/N: Here goes the second chapter!!! By the way, incase you didn't know, the characters in this fic go as: Me - Clare. Elvenstrike - Danterik. (Entering in this chapter: SS Talos - Talos)**

**DBZ: And I thought it was fictional!!!**

**Chapter 2**

Clare and Danterik walked through the forest, glancing at various things as they went. Danterik sighed out of boredom, he glanced at Clare who was frowning and walking with her arms crossed, keeping her head low.

"Something the matter?" Danterik asked.

"Oh, it's just...what are we going to do? We don't even know what the hell is going on...", the words left her mouth and a bright light flashed infrot of them. Both looked up, startled and watched as a figure stood before them. The figure had green skin and looked quite old, he held a staff in one hand.

"Kami?" they both said in sync, suprised. They took a step backwards, not taking their eyes off the figure.

"Do not fret, I suppose your confused as to what's going on? And why you are here?" Kami asked as if he'd read their minds. Both the children nodded and Kami smiled.

"Come, I will explain everything", he told them and started walking, the two followed behind him, wanting answers.

The three had walked for quite a while and Danterik was getting impatient, "So, can you tell us why we're here?" the 15 year old boy asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. Kami stopped walking and turned.

"You are two of the very few that have been taken here to help the Z-fighters", Kami told them and their eyes widened in suprise.

"There's more of us?" Danterik asked, Clare blinked - she'd been thinking the same thing.

"That's all you need to know, you will face some extremely hard challenges. Try your best and know your enemies...and your friends", Kami said suspicsiously then disappeared moments later. Clare sighed along with Danterik and looked around, spotting a small dome-shaped house ahead.

"Hey look, isn't that...", Clare said, pointing to the house infront of them.

"Goku's house?" Danterik asked, raising an eyebrow. Clare grinned.

"Yeah!" she said, "C'mon! Lets go meet them!" Clare said, running ahead.

"Hey, wait!" Danterik yelled, running after her. They stopped infront of the house and walked around it, looking for the door.

"Hey!" a voice yelled and the two turned immedietly. A boy with short, black hair and black eyes stood behind them. He wore blue jeans and a black training shirt, he too had a tail.

"Sorry...we we're looking for...hey...are you one of the chosen that came here to the DBZ world?" Clare asked, innocenty with a smile.

"Yea, are you? Have you talked with Kami?" the boy asked. Danterik and Clare nodded at the same time. The boy smiled.

"I'm Talos, nice to meet you", the 15 year old boy held out his hand. Clare took it, shaking it and smiled.

"Clare", she said. Talos turned to Danterik and he shook hsi hand.

"I'm Danterik", he said.

"Well, I thought I'd tell you that today is the reunion", Talos said then frowned, "We have to fight Raditz".

"But we don't even know how to fly, much less fight..", Danterik explained. Talos nodded.

"I'll teach you the basics, we still have a few hours until we have to go. Goku went to go collect some fire-wood and Gohan went off playing in the forest somewhere", Talos told them, looking around. "Goku should be watching him...", Talos muttered, knowing that Gohan would walk off and somehow get stuck on a branch hanging off a cliff. Clare chuckled.

"Poor Gohan", she said.

"Lets go somewhere more desolate", Talos said, motioning for Clare and Danterik to follow.

As they walked, a question popped up into Clare's head.

"How long have you been here? You seem to know what your doing...", Clare asked Talos.

"Well, I came here about a week ago, Goku found me and I've stayed with him and his family. I was out training by myself one time and Kami appeared, he explained everything to me and told me I'd have to watch out for some other kids that would be appearing in this world. And so here we are...", Talos explained, soon after they came across a nice secluded area. It didn't take all that long for Clare and Danterik to master flight, being saiyans - they found it quite easy.

"Ok, now for Ki blasts", Talos said, holding out his arm. A small red ki blast formed in his hand.

"Whoa...", Danterik muttered, eyeing the energy ball. Talos explained how to create the ki blasts but found it hard to point it out exactly but soon enough, Danterik started getting the hang of it. Clare was still having trouble.

"God-damnit! Why won't it work!?" Clare asked, getting frustraited, a headache was developing in the back of her head.

"You just gotta relax!" Danterik told her, he was having fun creating ki blasts and throwing them around with control. Clare sighed and tried again, concentraiting as hard as she could.

"Thats it Clare, your getting it!" Talos encouraged as he noticed a small spark of light appear in her hand. The small spark seemed to explode into a ball of energy and Clare grinned.

"Wow", Clare said, feeling relieved. For a few hours, Danterik and Clare sparred with each other and their power slowley increased. Talos smiled and remembered the time.

"That's enough, we have to go now!" Talos told them, he hovered above the forest and looked around, Clare and Danterik did the same.

"There they are", Talos said, poiting to a small yellow cloud that was quickly nearing them. Goku and Gohan sat on it.

"Hey, Talos!" Goku said, waving. He noticed the two hovering next to him.

"Who are your friends?" Goku asked as the cloud stopped infront of them.

"That's Clare and this is Danterik", signaling them.

"Hey", Clare and Danterik said, smiling at Goku who returned with a grin.

"Can they come with us to the reunion?", Talos asked hopefully. Goku nodded.

"Sure!" he replied in his happy-go-lucky sort of way. Gohan had been avoiding their eyes the whole time, feeling rather shy.

They all continued their flight to the Kami house. It wasn't long after they had started flying over the sea had they seen the small island, home of Master Roshi. They landed on the island and Goku let Gohan walk around on the small beach for a while. Danterik watched as some familiar faces came out of the house. Krillin and Bulma looked excited to see Goku, they then noticed the others.

"Hey Goku...who are the kids?" Krillin asked, eyeing them all.

"That's Clare, Danterik and Talos, they're friends. That little guy over there is Gohan, he's my son", Goku said proudly as Gohan walked over.

"Your son!?" Bulma exclaimed, obviously suprised. Goku nodded with a grin. Everyone introduced themselves and Bulma got over the initial shock of Goku having a kid. Clare, Danterik and Talos sat under the palm tree.

"Not long now", Danterik said, keeping an eye on the horizon, waiting to see the evil being known as Raditz appear. Clare nodded and Talos looked deep in thought.

"Shouldn't we discuss some strategies?" Talos asked, Clare shrugged.

"We know most of his attacks and what he plans on doing", Clare replied.

"True, but now that we're here, this timeline could change...", Danterik told them.

"Hmmm."

"Hey guys, why do you look so sad?" Bulma asked the three sitting in the shade. Clare put on a fake smile.

"Ah, we're just thinking about something that happened rescently", Clare replied, reassuring Bulma who nodded, still looking slightly confused.

Goku was in the middle of talking when he suddenly tensed up, turning quickly. Krillin sensed a disturbance and turned, shocked by the amount of power eminating from something heading towards them. Clare, Danterik and Talos glanced at each other and nodded, standing up and walking towards the others. Gohan was playing near the water, completely oblivious to what was happening.

"Gohan", Clare called, Gohan turned with an innocnet look. "Over here", she motioned for him to come towards them and he did so obediently. A small figure appeared in the distance, he was closing in fast and it wasn't long before he landed on the island infront of them. Master Roshi had come out of the house and also looked slightly shocked.

"Brother", the unknown man said.

"Wha?" Goku asked, completely confused.

"Raditz", Talos said, scowling. Raditz turned to the boy.

"How do you know--You have tails!?" Raditz suddenly asked, noticing that four of them had tails.

"Yes we do", Clare said, knowingly. Raditz raised an eyebrow.

"So there _are_ more saiyans", Raditz stated, more to himself than the others.

"So it would seem", Danterik said, arms crossed. Raditz smirked then turned back to Goku and scowled.

"Why have you not completed your mission, Kakkarot?" Raditz asked. Goku looked completely clueless.

After a while, a few explinations and a bit of back-talk, Raditz decided that he would kid-nap young Gohan and kill him unless Goku full-filled his mission. Goku had objected immedietly but that had earned him a punch in the gut. Danterik had attempted to intervene but had been knocked half-way across the ground, Clare ran to his side and helped him up. Talos stayed put, a scowl on his face. Raditz left with one last smirk, taking the screaming child with him.

"Gohan!", Goku shouted from his place on the ground, still trying to recover from the punch by his brother. Piccolo turned up soon after and Krillin had thought he'd come looking for a fight, it turned out that Piccolo wanted a fair fight with Raditz and agreed that he'd help get Gohan back. Goku, Piccolo, Clare, Danterik and Talos took off to find and defeat Raditz. This was going to be harder than they had originally thought.


	3. Fight with Raditz, more bad news

**Disclaimer: I do **_**NOT**_** own DBZ!!! Yeah! That's right! Italics and underlined! **_**NOT NOT NOT! **_

**A/N: Another new character joining us now! Please enjoy!**

**DBZ: And I thought it was fictional!!!**

**Chapter 3**

Raditz landed by the large crater in which his pod had landed, he glanced at the girl who was standing by the large crater, waiting. Raditz smirked, he shoved the screaming Gohan into the pod and hovered back up infront of the girl.

"Glad to see you didn't run off and obediently stayed here", Raditz said, looking down at her. She scowled at him but all he did was smirk and walk away. The unknown girl glanced down at the pod, she could hear the young boy screaming from here. _Don't worry Gohan, _the girl thought to herseld then turned back to Raditz who was facing away from her. Not much later, Goku, Piccolo, Clare, Danterik and Talos landed before them. The girl eyed the new three that were standing behind Goku. "What?" the girl muttered to herself.

"Where's my son!?" Goku yelled in rage before hearing faint screams coming from the crater, without a second thought - he jumped down into it. Clare, Danterik and Talos had seen the girl and were also confused.

"Another one...", Talos muttered, eyeing the girl suspisciously.

"Do you think she's on Raditz's side?" Danterik asked quietly. Clare said nothing but stared at the girl, she actually looked kind of friendly rfom where she was standing. The girl had brown, unruly hair that strayed down to her waist, emerald eyes that looked innocent. She wore a brown spaghetti strap top, blue jeans and a jewled belt and black high-heeled boots. But the strange thing was that she did have a tail, it was a sort of crimson-redish colour and had two small silver streaks around it. This made Clare wonder, _Unless she's also one of Raditz's hostages..._

"Don't attack her, I think she might have been threatened by Raditz or something...", Clare said, the two boys looked at her then glanced back at the girl, either way - they shrugged it off, turning back to Raditz. Goku emerged from the crater with an angered look on his face.

"I'm warning you, let my son go now!" Goku yelled and Raditz smirked.

"I don't think so", Raditz replied, clicking a button on his scouter.

"Hmm, lets see", Raditz muttered, "Kakkarot - 350, the green guy - 345, the black-haired girl - 210, the blond boy - 220 and the black-haired boy - 250", he muttered, checking their powerlevels, smirking.

"You'd have to be joking if you think you can defeat me!" Raditz stated. Scowls made their way across the features of the fighters.

_Don't be to sure, Raditz.. _Clare thought.

Goku charged at Raditz quickly followed by Piccolo. They threw a barrage of fists at Raditz, but he could predict their every move and dodged it with his speed and agility. The unknown girl took her chance whilst Raditz was distracted and quickly made her way over to the three who were watching the fight, waiting until they should step in if needed.

Danterik turned to the girl and scowled. "What do you want?" he asked, the other two turned to the girl who was walking up.

"Relax, I'm on your side", the girl said, glancing at the fight going on then back.

"Hmmm", Clare murmured and then nodded. "I'm Clare", she said.

"My name is Topaz", the girl replied with a smile.

"I'm Talos", Talos said with a smirk.

"My name is Danterik", the boy mumbled, crossing his arms.

_Someone's got an attitude... _Clare thought, smirking at Danterik but then turning back to the fight, serious.

Raditz shot a Ki blast at both of them but they managed to dodge. Goku didn't see the punch coming and hit the ground hard, he got up again quickly as he dodged a kick. Piccolo attempted to punch Raditz but once again - he dodged and countered with a kick. And then it was back into a barrage of fists, things weren't looking good.

"Damnit!" Danterik cursed, he shot forward and charged at Raditz.

"Wait, Danterik!" Clare yelled, but it was too late to stop him as Danterik attacked Raditz, melee kicks and punches were shot at Raditz but sadly, they all missed. Danterik was punched backwards and hit the ground with a sickening crack, he groaned in pain and rolled to the side as he dodged a ki blast. He quickly got to his feet but was unable to avoid the punch to his gut and was once again, shot backwards. Goku charged forwards and caught Raditz off-gaurd with a punch to the jaw, he wasn't out for long though as Raditz immedietly countered with a side-kick. Piccolo charged up a ki blast but didn't get a chance to shoot it as he was kicked in the gut, and collided with the ground.

"This is horrible!" Clare exclaimed, she turned to Talos and they both nodded before charging. Raditz turned back to Danterik with a ki blast in hand and fired it at him and Clare zoomed infront and deflected it with her hand and Talos appeared from behind Raditz and kicked him, once again catching Raditz off-gaurd. Clare helped Danterik back to his feet and turned back. Raditz kicked Clare in the gut and faded out, appearing behind her and whacked her in the back of the neck, she instantly fell to the ground, but still conscious.

"No! Stop!" Talos yelled and charged, yet again, toward the horrid tyrant, pulling back his fist for a punch but earned himself a kick to the gut and was sent backwards into Danterik, who also fell to the ground. Raditz shot a ki blast at the two but it collided with another. Raditz turned to see Topaz standing there, her arm out-stretched and a second ki blast at the ready. Raditz charged at her in rage but disappeared, leaving Topaz confused, she turned and glanced in all directions but was no-where to be found.

"He's above you!" Clare yelled, getting up. Topaz dived forwards and front-flipped, then turned and got into a fighting stance, eyeing the saiyan who was hovering not too far away. Goku stood not too far away and Piccolo appeared beside him.

"Those kids are half-decent fighters", Piccolo muttered. Talos and Danterik stood up with difficulty but managed it. They were both breathing heavily and scolwing at Raditz. Clare was on her knees, not too far away behind Topaz who was awaiting Raditz to attack. Finally, Raditz charged at Topaz but Goku intervened, appearing between them and punching Raditz in the gut. Topaz backed off from the fight and helped Clare up.

"Thanks", Clare murmured, stumbling a bit but caught her balance. The four kids were helpless against Raditz, they could hardly landed a punch - they watched as Piccolo joined Goku in fighting Raditz again - all exchanging punches, kicks and ki blasts.

"I'm gonna try and bust Gohan out of that thing", Topaz told Clare before jumping into the crater. Goku and Piccolo weren't doing well, they were putting up a better fight than the kids had been doing. Topaz appeared from the crator again with Gohan in her arms.

"Good work", Clare said, taking Gohan and calming him down. Topaz nodded, watching the fight again. Talos and Danterik made their way over to the two girls.

"You guys alright?" Clare asked and the boys nodded. Raditz punched Piccolo who went crashing to the ground, quickly followed by Goku but the two regained their balance and stared up at the villian, in fighting stances, though they took a moment to catch their breath. Piccolo quickly came up with a strategy and wasted no time in telling Goku, they agreed and Goku charged back up at Raditz whilst Piccolo put two fingers to his head.

"He's charging up his beam cannon", Talos said.

"Think it'll work?" Clare asked. Danterik nodded, "It did before", he reassured her. Gohan watched the fight aswell, his bottom lip quivering slightly. Goku crashed to the ground and Raditz kicked him in the gut. Goku was down. Raditz crushed his foot down on Goku's chest and the hero screamed in agony. Gohan watched helplessly, listening to his fathers screams until he couldn't take it. Gohan jumped out of Clare's arms.

"Gohan!" Clare exclaimed, startled. Raditz turned to the young child in amazment after picking up a powerlevel on his scouter and gaped as the childs powerlevel rose.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Gohan yelled and charged at Raditz who hardly had time to react as Gohan head-bashed him in the chest, peircing his armour. Gohan fell to the ground, unconscious and Raditz fell backwards. Goku took the oppotunity and got up before Raditz tried anything else. Raditz stood but quickly found himself in a head-lock by Goku.

"This is it", Talos said and the others nodded. Piccolo shot the signiture move.

"Special beam cannon!" he yelled as the yellow-purple beam shot out, peircing Raditz's armour and shot through both his and Goku's body.

"Defeated", Topaz said. Clare stepped forward and picked up Gohan's unconscious form. Danterik turned, hearing something coming towards them. It was a small helicopter-type thing which he only remembered carried Bulma, Krillin and Roshi.

Soon, Goku said his final good-bye's before his body disappeared and went to the King Yemmas Check-in station where he was told to travel across snake-way to find King Kai to train for what Piccolo had been warned of three saiyans coming to earth.

"Hand over the kid", Piccolo said, walking up to Clare who was holding the unconscious Gohan. Clare glanced up at him and was silent before nodding and handing over Gohan.

"What're you doing with him!?" Bulma yelled, running after Piccolo, who had hovered into the air.

"He's taking him to train for the saiyans' arrival. These guys will be much harder to beat", Topaz explained. And Piccolo took off, leaving Bulma yelling at the children to give her answers.

This year wasn't going to be pretty.

**A/N: Yes, I said three saiyans for a reason. (Evil grin) Anyway, please tell me if the fighting scenes were ok!**


	4. Third saiyan revealed

**Clare: Mwahahahahaha!  
Danterik, Talos and Topaz: O.o  
Danterik: What's up with you?  
Clare: This is gonna be the best chapter so far (Evil grin)  
Talos: (Sweatdrops) Just do the disclaimer...  
Clare: Why should I?  
Topaz: Wanna get sued?  
Clare: No... (Grumbles) Fine...  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALLZ, SS Talos owns Talos, Android 24 owns Topaz, Elvenstrike owns Danterik and I own myself. Don't get any dirty ideas! (Raises eyebrows)**

**A/N: By the way everyone:**

//Telepathy//

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**DBZ: And I though it was fictional!!!**

**Chapter 4**

A few months had passed since the defeat of Raditz and everything was going quite smoothly, training all day only to stop for breakfast, lunch and dinner was more fun that it actually seemed. The group had sparred with each other in order to get strong enough to beat the two saiyans and the other unknown. There had been some ups and downs, some fall-outs but everything cleared up sooner or later. They always trained in the forest in a quiet spot as to not harm any wondering humans or animals. The days went by and they'd sometimes run into Krillin - they'd gone to the Kami house to see if he wanted to train with them and (sadly) found Chichi there, yelling as usual.

But other than that, the passing days had been quite peaceful and quiet. Awaiting that one day when Prince Vegeta, Nappa and whoever else it was would arrive on Earth and attempt to kill the only hope of the world's existence. During the training, each had learned a signature move and couldn't wait to test them out.

"Have you seen Clare or Topaz?" Talos asked Danterik, suddenly noticing that they had disappeared off somewhere whilst he had gone to get firewood. They were supposed to be camping out tonight for the fun of it.

"Ah, Chichi basically ordered them to go help wash up all the dishes from earlier", Danterik replied, laughing as he nailed a rope into the ground, completing the tent. Talos laughed, and put the firewood in between the two tents. The 'Son' home wasn't all that far away from where they were camping, perhaps now they would've thought to camp further away.

"Those poor girls...", Talos said, imagining Chichi yelling her heart out at them and threatening them with her frying pan of doom.

"It's probably not as bad as you think though, she actually said 'please' when she asked", Danterik replied with a grin.

_Hmmm, that's different... _Talos thought, shrugging it off, he sat down and looked up at the sky. It was already starting to get dark, the other two should be back soon unless Chichi put them through another torture.

"Want to have a quick spar before they get back?" Danterik asked out of boredom.

"Actually I'm pretty tired", Talos replied, "maybe in the morning". Danterik shrugged and nodded. Sooner or later, two figures emerged from behind the tree's with fed up looks. Talos and Danterik glanced at them and laughed, the two girls shot them death glares.

"Oh, shut up guys...", Topaz muttered, sitting around the lit fire. From the looks on their faces, Clare and Topaz had been frustrated with Chichi but then Clare smirked. "Hey, look what I nicked", Clare said, holding up a bag of marshmallows, the others smirked.

"Chichi's gonna flip", Talos said, chuckling. Clare shrugged and until midnight, the gang stayed up, toasting marshmallows. A little later after some laughing, talking and gossiping, they settled down in the tents and got a good nights sleep, the saiyans' arrival was less than a week away now and they needed all the rest they could get.

The days seemed to just fly past really quickly and the gang was starting to wonder if they had trained to their limit or if they could have done better, they would soon find out testing their skills against the enemies they have yet to encounter.

"Ok, so Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu are all killed by the saibamen", Clare stated, as she flew through the air, Topaz next to her and the guys in front. They all nodded, they were headed to the area they had been told to meet up and the whole way there had been discussing strategics and attack patterns. Up ahead they saw the Z-fighters but Piccolo and Gohan were no-where in sight.

"Hmm, they must be doing last minute training or something", Talos said and the others agreed. They landed and Krillin turned with a grin.

"Hey guys!" Krillin yelled, waving. "Hey", Danterik said, walking over - followed by the other three. Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu looked confused.

"These are the guys I told you about", Krillin said, turning to the other three who nodded in return. "They all have tails", Yamcha said with a raised eyebrow, "are they saiyans as well?" Krillin shrugged and nodded.

"Well anyway, I'm Tien, this is Yamcha and Chiaotzu", Tien stated, motioning them. The saiyans nodded.

"Hmm?" Clare turned when she sensed two power levels closing in and grinned when she saw who it was. "Piccolo and Gohan", she said and the others turned to see them land.  
Gohan ran up to Krillin. "Krillin!" Gohan said happily.

"Hey there little buddy, how you been?" Krillin asked, smiling.

Piccolo walked across and stood quite far away from them.

"Hey Gohan, enjoy your training?" Danterik asked with a smirk but Gohan nodded. "It was ok, I guess", Gohan replied.

Talos turned to the others. "Estimated time of their arrival?" he asked and Yamcha replied, "less than an hour", Talos nodded. "I wonder who the third is?" Topaz muttered, looking up at the sky, seeing if she could try and sense anything coming. "Same here, it's surprising how much things can change", Clare replied.

The gang sat bored-to-death on a nearby rock, waiting for the saiyans' to arrive. "Why can it not just flick to different scenes and they arrive in like thirty seconds like in the show...", Talos said, sounded irritated. Clare was kicking rocks around which added to Talos's annoyance.

"Would you please stop doing that?" Talos asked, Clare glanced up at him and shrugged.

"I'm just as bored as you", she replied airily. Talos sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Damnit", Danterik cursed. Topaz was sitting in the shade, waiting patiently for the saiyans' to arrive. It wasn't long until some faint power levels were felt, closing in fast. Heads shot up at the sky. "They're here!" Piccolo yelled as three small pods came into view, heading for Earth.

"This is it", Krillin said, stepping forwards. The kids joined the Z-fighters and watched as the three pods hit the ground not too far away behind the gorge ahead. Piccolo took off, followed by the gang and the rest of the Z-fighters. Krillin and Gohan strayed behind the rest.

The group landed about twenty metres away from one of the craters, they waited a few moments before hearing a buzzing sound and the three figures stepped out of their pods. The Z-fighters stayed on guard as the three figures hovered out of the craters and onto the ground before them. A short guy with spiked up-flame hair stood with his arms folded and a smirk on his face - that could only be Vegeta. A tall, bald guy with different saiyan armour to the first one stood beside him, also smirking - that's definitely Nappa. But the last one was unknown to the four newest of the group. She had shoulder-length, blond hair, deep blue eyes and she wore black jeans, black boots and a crimson shirt with black, bold letters on the front that spelt out 'Bring it'. She also had a black tail wrapped around her waist and a smirk plastered her lips.

Clare eyed her suspiciously, there was something about that girl but Clare just couldn't put her finger on it, she shrugged it off. All was silent for a while until the short one spoke.

"So, you must be the so called Z-fighters that we will gladly be killing", Vegeta spoke, "Oh, but please let me introduce myself, I am Prince Vegeta". He caught sight of the four that stood all grouped together, they had tails - Vegeta rose an eyebrow.

"It seems Raditz wasn't joking, there are more saiyans alive", Vegeta said to Nappa. Nappa nodded and narrowed his eyes.

The third unknown saiyan stood with her arms crossed and her smirk diminished when she noticed the four new fighters. _Strange...I've never seen them before...could they be from my world? _The girl asked herself in her head. She clicked a button on her scouter and smirked again, _Hmmm, nothing but weaklings compared to me..._ she thought.

"Well I think the Saibamen should easily be able to take care of this lot", Vegeta said and Nappa smirked, then proceeded to plant quite a few seeds in the ground. The Z-fighters gave a suspicious look but Clare, Topaz, Danterik and Talos knew what was in store for them.

"Saibamen", Talos muttered with a scowl. No sooner did ten little green alien-looking things appear. The Z-fighters looked slightly taken aback and then Yamcha went and opened his big mouth.

"What? We're fighting those things! Come on!" Yamcha said, laughing slightly.

"Hey Yamcha! Ever heard the term 'looks can be deceiving'!?" Clare yelled angrily at him. Vegeta and Nappa chuckled and smirked again.

"Why don't we have them attack all at once?" Nappa suggested. Vegeta nodded.

"Why don't we?" Vegeta asked rhetorically, "Saibamen, kill them".

The Saibamen charged at them, each had their own to fight. Clare evaded a punch from the green creature then kicked it before dodging another punch, she shot a ki blast at it but it managed to dodge. Clare growled and faded about, appearing behind it then kicked it, sending it flying into a boulder.

Topaz had taken a punch to the gut but recovered quickly and kneed her saibaman in the chest then whacked it in the back. The creature crashed into the ground but got up quickly and kicked Topaz, sending her crashing to the ground. Topaz growled and got up, this thing was really starting to annoy her so she decided she'll end it quick. She bawled her fist and a red glow illuminated around it with stray sparks flying crackling around it. She threw her fist forward and yelled, "Blood-beam Blast!" as a red blast shot forward and disintegrated the small creature. Topaz smirked and turned to help Gohan and Krillin along with Clare.

Danterik and Talos worked together, catching the green men off-guard at some points. The two boys were much faster than their enemies and put them out with a few punches, kicks and Ki blasts. With a final blow to the gut, the saibamen exploded.

The saibamen didn't last long but some of the Z-fighters had been eliminated during the fight. Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha had all been victims and been killed.  
Krillin and Gohan were slightly beaten up but with the help of Clare and Topaz, had easily disposed of them. Piccolo hardly had any trouble killing the little green creature.   
They all turned back to the saiyans, who were all scowling back.

"It seems we under-estimated a few of them, why don't you take care of them Meegan", Vegeta said in his monotonous voice. The girl known as Meegan smirked and stepped forward.

"Wait, what?" Clare said confusedly.

"Hmm?" Meegan raised an eyebrow.

"Meegan?" Clare repeated. And now it looked all too familiar. "I can't believe it!" Clare exclaimed, grinning excitedly. Meegan narrowed her eyes. "What is it!?" she asked angrily.

"It's me, Clare!" Clare exclaimed, smiling. Vegeta and Nappa stood behind her, confused. Everything was silent and Meegan's eyes had widened slightly.  
Meegan stared at the girl dumb-founded.

"You know her?" Danterik asked, confused. Clare nodded, "She's my friend from back home", Clare replied.

"Why is she on their side?" Topaz asked, her eyes narrowed. Clare didn't reply to that but continued to smile.

"Meegan, what is this weakling talking about!?" Nappa asked, angrily. A small smile began to curl at the side of Meegan's lips as she stepped forward.

"She's just a friend", Meegan replied, now smirking, "and a weak one at that...", she finished. Clare rolled he eyes.

"Shut up", Clare said, used to things like that. "What happened? Why are you ganging up on us with Vegeta and his buddy?" Clare asked casually, Vegeta and Nappa growled at her.

"Long story Clare. Oh before i forget." Meegan said as she appeared in front of Clare and hit her over the head before phasing back by a chuckling pair of saiyans. "Don't insult my friends."

"WHAT THE HELL! THAT HURT YOU KNOW!" Clare growled before Meegan grinned and proceeded to inform the group of fighters how she had come to be in this situation.

_FLASHBACK_

_  
__"God damn it! Why does it always have to knock out the internet here when it snows!" a girl around 5'7 said as she gazed out her window, wishing that the blanket of white covering the ground would just disappear. Turning away from the site, she flipped open her phone and sent a text to her friend. _

_  
"Sorry Clare, but the computer's out of commission. Be on tomorrow." Sighing, Meegan pulled on her favorite outfit and a sweatshirt before stepping outside to feed the animals her family owned. As she was just done setting down the water for her cats a blast of wind swept through and snow picked up from the ground, forming a sort of "winter whirl-wind" around her._

_  
"What in H.F.I.L?" Before she could say anything else the snow thickened and she couldn't see her house anymore, or here the worried cries from her little sister as her world turned black._

_  
"Kami, what happened?" Meegan asked as she shook her head. It wasn't until a few minutes later that she registered something persistently poking her side, and not to gently either. Turning around and standing, the girl couldn't believe what she was seeing. There, standing right in front of her, was Prince Vegeta of the Saiyan race. _

_  
Huffing, Vegeta growled at her before looking down and noticing something that Meegan didn't even know she had. There at her side was a long, feline-like black tail swinging back and forth. His eyes widened a fraction as he looked back up to her face and spoke. "Who are you girl?"_

_  
Blinking back the surprise in her eyes, Meegan slowly followed the prince's earlier gaze down to her tail and almost gasped. 'This can't be happening! I have a tail! I'm a Saiyan! No freaking way!.' At hearing the agitated snarl of the Prince, she looked back up and tried to come up with something in her head to tell him…..but for once couldn't think of anything. 'Just my luck'_

_  
"Answer me girl! Who are you and how are you alive? You are a Saiyan but are too young to have lived on Vegeta-Sei before it's extermination, so how is it that you exist?" the prince barked out, ready to tear the girl to shreds if she tried anything._

_  
"I….you probably wouldn't even believe me if I told you Prince Vegeta."_

_  
"How do you know my name? I did not give it to you."_

_  
"You want the truth? Alright, my name is Meegan and I'm from a different world", she put her hands out to motion what was around her, "I have no idea how I got here but in my dimension you don't exist", she then smirked, "and besides, what saiyan doesn't know your name, Prince of all Saiyans?". Vegeta eyed her for a moment then his expression switched from confused to understanding which shocked her slightly._

_  
"So you are telling me that you are not of this universe?"_

_  
"yeah that'll work. If I might ask, would you mind if I stayed with you? I have nowhere to go now and since I'm Saiyan," she smirked, "I'd love to train with you and the others of Frieza's army, but the Frieza part is going to be annoying." Meegan shuddered out the last part as she thought of the pint-sized lizard she would serve under. Vegeta once again avoided the fact that she knew of Frieza - deciding that she must know of him, being a saiyan._

_  
"Well it seems you already have the attitude of a fighter." Vegeta smirked along side her, then did something that not even she expected. Vegeta outright laughed at her comment about Frieza. "There's another bonus, you hate Lord Frieza as well. I'm sure we could find a spot for you in the ranks, as long as you can stand my partners Raditz and Nappa."_

_  
Meegan just grinned as Vegeta picked her up, with a squeak from her, and flew off towards Frieza's ship._

_  
__END FLASHBACK_

_  
_Meegan just seemed to stare at Clare, but unknowingly to the others they were having quite the discussion between each other.

//Don't flip out Clare. I found out I can use telepathy here. How did you guys get here?//

Clare nodded visibly. //I was going to ask you the same question...So you were the first one to come here? Dude I thought you died or were kidnapped! I'm so happy you're back! What's the deal though! You joined Frieza!//

//Shut up would you. I joined because of Vegeta alright. These guys are my friends, well until Vegeta kills Nappa. Anyway, Clare I'm only in Frieza's army to help Vegeta. Don't worry, I'll join you guys when he does okay. For now though, let's get on with this// Meegan then cut the link between them and stepped back by Vegeta.

"So you gonna beat me up then?" Clare asked, jokingly.

"It would be fun, but I'm going to pass for now." Meegan said, earning her a growl from Vegeta.

"Well if you don't want to then I suppose I'll get Nappa to destroy you're little friend", Vegeta replied and Nappa stepped forward at that.

Gohan and Krillin stood behind the others and Piccolo and the gang all got into fighting stances.

"Fine, but if you manage to defeat us, there will be another", Talos said, referring to the original hero - Goku.

**A/N: YEYNESS! I really enjoyed writing that chapter but I did not write the flashback part. Empress-Seru owns Meegan, (mutters) since they're the same person...and she wrote her own flashback so I won't take credit for that :D Lol, Chapter 5 will be up soon, I promise! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! **

**  
Meegz: (smirks) Hey guys. Yep, I'm the third saiyan. hehehe. Sorry to all of you who were hoping for a saiyan from the actual series, but don't worry, this story will spice up **_**VERY**_** soon!  
**


	5. Fight of the foe!

**Disclaimer: In case you people are strange and weird and haven't gotten the point in the fact I don't own DBZ. I don't own it. But the new characters are ours (Points to myself, empress-seru, SS Talos, Elvenstrike and Android 24) And by the way , I'm not adding anymore people to this story just so you know...**

**DBZ: And I thought it was fictional!!!**

**Chapter 5**

Nappa stood at the ready before the group of fighters.

"Whose gonna fight him first?" Talos asked, Danterik stepped forward.

"I will", Danterik stated, the others nodded.

"Give it your all, and try not to get killed", Clare said, half-joking. Danterik smirked then turned back to Nappa, scowling.

"Let's see what you got, kid", Nappa muttered, turning on his scouter. Danterik screamed as he powered up and Nappa's scouter beeped like crazy. Nappa raised an eyebrow as Danterik's power rose. Danterik reached his maximum level and got into a fighting stance as the blue aura around him flared slightly.

"Hmm, 1250, not bad kid, but your going down", Nappa replied, smirking and getting into a fighting stance. The air was tense as the two stood still, waiting for the other to make their move first. Danterik charged at the foe, pulling his fist back and ready to strike at any moment. But before Danterik could land a punch, Nappa faded out and Danterik tripped slightly but regained his balance and turned, evading the punch that was aimed at him. Danterik attempted to side-kick him but Nappa grabbed his leg and turned, throwing him half-way across the field. Danterik hit the ground hard but recovered quickly, getting to his feet.

"Come on Danterik!" Talos yelled, encouragingly. Vegeta narrowed his eyes.

"So what are you going to do when Nappa destroys your friend?" Vegeta asked Meegan harshly.

"He won't get a chance to, Kakkarot will probably arrive in time", Meegan replied and Vegeta smirked.

"Oh, a real challenge?" Vegeta asked. Meegan shrugged slightly, a small smile creeping onto her face.

"Hmpf", Vegeta murmured, turning back to the fight. Danterik was down, struggling to get up and Nappa charged up a ki blast, aiming it directly at the boy.

"Oh no!" Gohan yelled from behind Piccolo who was growling. The ki blast was shot and the blue ball of energy exploded on impact, shooting Danterik across the ground.

"NO!" Clare yelled, "STOP!"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the girl, her ki had flared slightly. Meegan smirked and Nappa turned to Clare, chuckling.

"So you want to die instead?" Nappa asked with a smirk, Clare growled and stepped forward but Topaz grabbed her arm.

"Clare, don't, he's too strong", Topaz said but Clare frowned.

"I can try", Clare told her then turned to Talos.

"Good luck", Talos said.

"Thanks", Clare replied with a nod then turned to Nappa, her eyes narrowed.

Gohan and Krillin ran over to Danterik whilst Nappa was distracted and helped him up. Danterik groaned in pain.

"Thanks guys", he muttered.

"No problem", Krillin said then proceeded to step away from the fight.

Clare scowled at Nappa, _Damn bastard... _she thought to herself.

"This should be interesting...", Meegan said and Vegeta smirked.

Clare clenched her fists and screamed as a blue aura surrounded her, her power rose.

"Hmmm", Nappa murmured, not impressed. Clare suddenly charged at Nappa with a barrage of fists, but Nappa dodged them easily and countered with a side-kick. Clare flew across the ground but regained her balance, back flipping and landing in a fighting stance. Nappa charged forwards, fading out, leaving Clare confused. Clare looked in all directions but couldn't avoid the kick to the jaw. Clare crashed into the ground and Nappa shot a ki blast at her with a direct hit. Clare coughed up blood then rolled over, slowly getting to her knees then to her feet but with some difficulty.

Piccolo turned to the remaining two. "We could try attacking him at the same time", Piccolo suggested, but sounded more like an order.

"Right", Talos and Topaz agreed and charged towards Nappa, followed by Piccolo.

"Hehe, we'll just stay here...and look after Danterik!" Krillin called out and Danterik rolled his eyes slightly. Meegan watched as the others got beaten up badly.

//Dude, hold on, Goku will get here soon then beat up Nappa and Vegeta will kill him sooner or later//, Meegan sent to Clare through the telepathic link.

//HEY! I'm not as strong as you are right now, but incase you haven't noticed, I can't fight this guy!// Clare sent back.

//Just...don't die//, Meegan replied, cutting the link. Clare groaned from where she was and once again charged at Nappa to help her friends.

Punches, kicks, energy blasts...none of them seemed all that effective against the large saiyan.

_I wonder..._ Clare thought, she flew and caught up with Talos who had just been punched backwards across the battle ground but regained his balance.

"Talos! Let's try our signature moves at the same time", Clare said, Talos nodded, charging up a red beam in both his hands. Clare held a hand above her head and a yellow/red ball appeared within seconds and began to grow.

"INFERNO CANNON!"

"BAJIRU BLAST!"

The two red beams of energy shot towards Nappa who was currently fighting Topaz. Topaz back-flipped out of range of the attack mere moments before it struck him.

Vegeta's eye's widened slightly and he let out a low growl. Meegan smirked excitedly, seeing the power in those blasts, she'd have much more fun fighting them later...

The smoke cleared and Nappa stood there with his arms crossed over his head as if it had protected him. He lowered his arms, a furious look on his face, but on the bright side - some damage had been done.

"Crud...", Talos muttered, seeing the rage in his eye. A bunch of yellow ki blasts came out of no where and directly hit Nappa, Clare and Talos turned to see Topaz shooting a barrage of ki blasts at the enemy.

"Alright", Clare said, she turned and spotted Piccolo pretty beaten up but still in the fight and also saw that Danterik was ready to join the fight again. Things were starting to look up...until...

Nappa burst with energy as his power rose sharply and the ki blasts disintegrated before hitting him. Topaz grolwed and stopped fireing the attacks.

"Well I'm out of ideas", Clare muttered, landing not to far away from Topaz with Talos behind her.

//What are you planing to do now?// Meegan asked telepathically.

//Will you stop interrupting me! I'm trying to think of something!// Clare shot back through her mind. Meegan scowled.

//Well sorry for trying to help you, I can just leave you to this on your own, I guess...//, Meegan replied, now smirking.

//...Damnit girl!// Clare cursed, cutting the link.

Nappa faded out and quickly appeared behind Talos, whacking him in the back then crushing him into the ground by stamping down on his back. Talos screamed in pain and Clare and Topaz charged at him. Before Clare could attack, she found herself getting kicked hard in the side and crashing into the ground somewhere else on the battle feild. Topaz was punched in the gut and she also crashed into the ground not too far away from Clare.

Clare twitched slightly and tried to pull herself up but couldn't find the energy to do so, her ki was drained and she was helpless much like Topaz and Talos.

_Damnit, where are you Goku!? _Piccolo thought as he watched the scene ahead. Piccolo shot forward and attacked Nappa again but only failed in an attempt to cause any damage to the enemy only in resulting in injury to himself as he was shot backwards with a rather large ki blast.

Danterik growled, what was the point now? He knew he couldn't win, he knew that Goku was the only one strong enough to defeat Nappa. All hope was lost...or was it?

Nappa was about to crush Piccolo but a voice echoed behind him.

"Destructo Disc!"

"Masenko-Ha!"

A yellow/purple beam and a blue disc-type thing were flying directly at Nappa, he simply deflected the beam but wasn't too smooth with the disc. The disc skimmed his face, cutting his cheek. Nappa growled.

"How dare you damage my precious face!" Nappa yelled.

_Precious? What? Has he been talking to Zarbon too much? _Clare joked in her head, still unable to move but only watch as Nappa took out his anger on Gohan and Krillin. Luckily, Danterik could most-probably hold him off for a while.

Danterik growled and held up both his hands, a black orb forming in one and a green orb in the other. Nappa narrowed his eyes and charged forwards. Danterik threw both his hands forward, the orbs fusing and it shot forward.

"ACKEMANEHE!" Danterik yelled, stray ki bolts shooting out in different directions, but unfortunatly, Nappa only just managed to dodge the attack.

"DAMNIT!" Danterik cursed, clenching his fists. Nappa faded out from where he was and appeared infront of Danterik, side-kicking him. Nappa then turned to the to not far away infront of him.

Without warning, Nappa shot a large blast of ki towards Krillin and Gohan, Krillin jumped but Gohan was glued to the spot, frightened.

"Gohan!" Krillin yelled, but just then, someone dived infront of him.

_Piccolo... _Meegan thought, remembering it well. Piccolo had dived infront of the young boy and sacrificed his own life. He too was sent to the Check-in station to travel across snake-way.

Gohan was now completely helpless, Nappa was about to kill him. But then...

Nappa was kicked across the battle-feild by a tall, unidentified figure. Vegeta turned to the mysterious figure with a puzzled look, who was this new fighter?

//Took him long enough, eh?// Clare sent through the telepathic link to Meegan who chuckled.

//Yep...//, Meegan replied, now there would be a real fight.

"Dad?" Gohan asked sheepishly. The figure turned with a smile and nodded.

**A/N: Sorry for the not-much-of-a-cliff-hanger-ish-ending...but Its half past midnight and I'm sleepy XD I'll update soon, ok? Please review!!!**


	6. Our Hero's Downfall

**Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN TEH SHOW, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!?**

**Funimation: All the time! JUST so they know!**

**Disclaimer: O.o Hey, when did you get here...?**

**Funimation: I've been here all the time, just your funimation! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Disclaimer: O.o**

**((Hey, points to people who can guess who the voice of the disclaimer is XD)) (And he's not out of DBZ)**

**DBZ: And I thought it was fictional!!!**

At long last, Goku had arrived in time, and now we knew it was going to be fine. Goku gave us each a senzu bean to restore our ki and health, we knew what was soon to come. Nappa's death followed shortly after Goku had arrived, funily enough, it was Vegeta who had killed him. Goku was a little suprised at first but then remembered that Vegeta was a blood-thirsty saiyan. Krillin and Gohan had obeyed Goku and flew toward the Kami house. Meegan stood behind Vegeta, looking extremely bored.

_I need to fight someone... _She thought. Vegeta turned to her with a smirk.

"You sure you don't want to destroy those weaklings?" Vegeta asked her, Meegan thought for a moment then smirked.

"Maybe I'll just play with them...", Meegan said, a smirk crawling onto her face as she turned to the four. Goku's eyes narrowed as Meegan walked towards the others.

//What do you think your doing?// Clare sent through the link as Meegan stopped a couple of metres infront of them.

//I'm just gonna have a bit of fun//, Meegan sent back, smirking and getting into a fighting stance. Clare smirked also.

"Hey, guys, why don't you catch up on the fight with Goku and Vegeta, I want to test my power against my oh so evil friend", Clare told the other three. Talos shrugged.

"Sure, fine with me", he said. Danterik sighed.

"Why do you get all the fun?" Danterik asked with a smirk.

"Hey, I'm not having a real fight, just testing", Clare replied, grinning. Topaz, on the other hand, looked suspisciously at Meegan.

"Are you sure?" Topaz asked, raising an eyebrow, Clare chuckled and nodded.

"Hey guys, how about later when Goku kicks Vegeta's ass we can all do some quick sparring before we ship off to Namek?" Danterik asked with a smirk and Meegan hissed.

"You think your going to win? You can forget it", Meegan stated confidently. Clare rolled her eyes and the others shrugged and hovered away from the two and over to where Vegeta and Goku were now fighting.

"So, think you can defeat me in a simple sparring session?" Clare asked with a smirk. Meegan laughed and Clare raised an eyebrow.

"Naive little thing, aren't you? Who said anything about sparring?" Meegan asked, getting into a fighting stance.

"Shut up and fight me then!" Clare yelled, charging at Meegan who smirked and began easily dodging a barrage of fists and kicks.

Meanwhile...

"Yeah, thats it Goku, give him a right-handed swing! OoH! Thats gotta hurt! C'mon, get back up! Yeah! That'll teach him!" Danterik yelled, watching the fight of Vegeta and Goku from a nearby cliff. Talos sat on a large boulder beside where Danterik was and Topaz sat against the boulder, concentrated on the fight.

"Damn! Thats gonna leave a mark!" Danterik yelled, cringing a little. Topaz stared at him like he was completely insane.

"Will you shut up? This is a serious fight!" Topaz said, irritated at the fact Danterik was getting on her nerves. Danterik turned and scowled.

"Hey, I'm yelling support to Goku", Danterik stated.

"Oh, 'That's gonna leave a mark' isn't support", Topaz mocked him.

"Please can you guys keep it down? I'm trying to watch the fight", Talos commented. Topaz and Danterik rolled their eyes and continued what they were doing beforehand.

Elsewhere, later on...

Two fists collided and the ground shook. Meegan side-kicked Clare who crashed into the ground but regained balance with a back flip. Both fell into a fighting stance and Clare was breathing heavily whilst Meegan hadn't even broken a sweat. Clare growled and charged again, throwing punches at an incredible rate but still not enough to hit Meegan. Meegan punched Clare in the jaw and she went shooting backwards into the rubble. Meegan laughed as Clare struggled slightly to get to her feet.

"Had enough?" Meegan asked with a smirk. Clare growled and charged once more.

"No way!" she yelled, once again going into punches and kicks.

_Hmmm...Maybe I underestimated her..._Meegan thought as she dodged and evaded Clare's punches. Sure, Meegan wasn't at full power but Clare was at least putting up an equal fight.

Meegan punched Clare and she skidded across the ground slightly and groaned in pain. Opening her eyes she saw a small orb in the sky, her eyes widened and she immedietly blocked it out with her hand, sighing in relief slightly.

"Meegan, don't look up!" Clare yelled and Meegan raised an eyebrow.

"Its Vegeta, he's going Ozura", Clare explained upon seeing the confused look on Meegan's face. Meegan nodded and flew off towards where the fight was going on, being sure and careful not to look at the ball of light htat represented the full moon. Clare followed swiftly and arrived by her friends. Thankfully, no one had been tempted to look at the glowing ball in the sky.

Vegeta threw a ki blast at the glowing ball and it exploded, causing his transformation to follow quicker.

"Damnit!" Talos cursed as he watched Vegeta transform. Vegeta was laughing evilly as he looked down at the scared-looking Goku.

"This is bad. This is bad. This is BAD!" Danterik yelled.

"We're gonna have to help Goku sometime soon so be on gaurd!" Topaz yelled, getting ready to step in anytime needed.

Sooner or later...

Vegeta was laughing maniacally in his Ozura form as he crushed Goku under his large foot. Screaming in pain, Goku tried anything to get away from the giant ape but thanks to the earlier fights, Goku's ki had been drained.

"That's it! Goku needs our help!" Topaz jumped off the cliff and flew swiftly towards Vegeta's face, she threw her hands forward and shot loads of ki blasts at the giant ape. Vegeta grolwed loudly and pulled his hand up to protect his eyes from the energy ball's and used his other hand to grab her, crushing her to death. Topaz screamed in agony as she she was crushed but Talos zoomed forward.

"You'll pay for that!" Talos yelled and charged up a beam but Vegeta swatted him away before he could release the blast and Talos went head first into the cliff side.

"DAMNIT!" Danterik yelled, Talos blasted out of the cliff and tried again, charging up the blast. Vegeta opened his mouth and Talos saw a large yellow ball developing and Talos's eyes widened as he tried so dearly to dodge the yellow beam that shot forward. But sadly, it hit him and incinnerated him.

"TALOS!" Clare yelled, completely helpless to do anything. Vegeta was too strong in this form, what could be done?

"Clare, we can still wish him back with the Namekian dragon balls so don't fret! We need to cut off his tail!" Danterik explained to Clare who was shaking.

Meegan watched as Clare and Danterik attempted countless times to cut off Vegeta's tail but failed every time.

"Fools", Meegan muttered with a scowl.

Clare and Danterik backed off as the giant ape let out a roar.

"What the?" Danterik asked as Vegeta started to revert back to his normal form. Danterik and Clare turned to each other.

"Yajirobe!" they both said in sync and looked down to see the small, chubby man run off around the cliffs again as to not be noticed.

Topaz fell limply to the ground and lay lifeless and Clare spotted her.

"Oh no Topaz!" Clare yelled, zooming toward her fallen friend with Danterik swiftly following. Clare checked for a pulse but found nothing and stood silently.

"He killed them both...", Clare said sadly. Meegan glanced down at Clare and couldn't help but smirk. _It was her own fault, she shouldn't have interfered..._Meegan thought harshly.

Topaz's body disappeared and could only go to what Clare and Danterik guessed was the check-in station.

"We can wish her back too", Danterik said, putting a hand on Clare's shoulder. Clare turned to Vegeta who was on his knees, regaining his composure. She was tempted to just go at him and thrash him to pieces but knew she wouldn't be able to take him on even when he was at half his power. What would happen now? Topaz and Talos were both gone, Clare and Danterik had lost most of their energy, Goku was barely conscious...there was no one else able to take on the being, or was there?

**A/N: (Evil smirk and laughs) LEAVING IT AT THAT! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliff-hanger:P Btw, to SS Talos and Android 24: There is a reason for your characters dying, but its all part of the plot. Plus, you get to meet someone the rest of us don't (Grins) And I won't leave you out! Till next time, (Waves) Cya!**


	7. Spirit bomb complete!

**Disclaimer: (Instead of doing disclaimer he starts singing the tune to the song 'You're only young once')**

**Clare: WTF!?**

**Disclaimer: (Cough) Sorry...that tune is addictive...**

**Clare: Well...True XD **

**Disclaimer: Hehehe...FUNIMATION OWNS DRAGONBALLZ, NOT US!**

**Funimation: Mwahahahahahaha!**

**Clare: O.o Freakin hell...ON WITH THE STORY!**

**DBZ: And I thought it was fictional!!!**

Clare and Danterik took off and landed beside Goku who was unable to move from the intense pain that had been caused when Vegeta had stepped on him.

"Goku, Vegeta's been weakened but the other two are gone. We don't know what to do", Clare said sadly. Goku winced and then an idea came to mind.

"You'll have to keep Vegeta distracted, I'll try and gather energy for a spirit bomb!" Goku explained, Clare and Danterik glanced at each other and nodded.

"We'll try", Danterik said as both stood up and turned to Vegeta but before anything could happen--

"Dad!" yelled a young voice and a boy landed next to Goku.

"Gohan!" Clare said, "You were supposed to go to the Kami house!"

"I sensed something was wrong", Gohan said, frowning and then Krillin landed behind him.

"Goku's going to try gather energy for his spirit bomb attack, we need to keep Veggie-head over there busy", Clare explained using her favourite nickname for the Prince.

* * *

"Damn him to HFIL!" Topaz yelled, refering to Vegeta and that fact that she had been ordered to journey across snake way with no food or water. Talos walked alongside her, hands in pockets and getting slightly irritated.

"Should we really just be walking?" Talos asked, "It wouldn't be quicker to run?"

"Well I'm not taking any chances of falling off and ending up in the HFIL then having to start ALL over again!" Topaz explained and Talos sighed.

"Suit yourself, but I'm going solo", he said before dashing off infront of her. Topaz gasped as he pushed past her then growled and ran after him.

"I'm not walking across this thing alone!" Topaz yelled and dived at him, she grabbed his arm, causing him to trip. They, of course, fell off the side and started pummeling to the yellow clouds below.

"This is your fault!" Topaz yelled as they both fell.

"Why are you blaming everything on me!?" Talos yelled back, they disappeared behind the clouds to where they could only guess was the HFIL. Not long after, they found themselves in, what they thought was, water. Upon reaching the surface, they instantly realised they weren't in water, but blood. They both jumped out quickly.

"Agh! That was the bloody pond!" Talos yelled, completely frustrated. The two examined their surroundings and both sighed.

"Greeeat...", Topaz muttered.

"What's a couple of kids like you doing down here in the HFIL?" a voice asked and both Talos and Topaz's eyes widened upon seeing the figure who spoke.

* * *

"NOW!" Clare yelled and both herself and Danterik cupped their hands at their side.

"Ka Me Ha Me HAAAAA!" they both yelled, bringing their hands forward and the large blue beam shot out at Vegeta. Vegeta growled and jumped to avoid them. Meegan stood and watched, knwoing they were distracting the Prince to give Goku time to collect energy.

//I'm bored...//, Meegan sent through the link to Clare just to annoy her.

//MEEGAN! GET OUT OF MY HEAD, CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY HERE!?// Clare yelled back through the mental link and Meegan couldn't help but laugh.

Clare and Danterik zoomed towards the Prince with flurry kicks and punches, amazingly - some of them hit. They concluded that it was the fact that he had ealier been weakened.

"Take this you spoilt little Prince!" Clare yelled and threw a large ki blast at him. Vegeta growled and deflected the blast then charged at the two, throwing punches and kicks. Meegan chuckled from where she stood upon hearing the pathetic insult.

* * *

"Wow, it's him...", Talos said, eyeing the spikey haired figure.

"Bardock?" Topaz asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How do you know my name?" Bardock asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Uhh...Prince Vegeta...told us?" Talos quickly came up with an excuse.

"What?" Topaz asked, eyeing Talos who gestured her to play along.

"Oh, yeah...Prince Vegeta told us about you", Topaz said, putting on a fake smile.

"Hm, why is it that I get the feeling your statement is untrue?" Bardock asked, crossing his arms. The two kids didn't reply but just stared at him.

"Nevermind", Bardock said, getting slightly freaked out by their staring, "anyway, back to my first question: What are you doing here?"

"We fell off snakeway", Topaz muttered, crossing her arms. Bardock smirked.

"So you're young hero's?" Bardock asked, it almost sounded mocking. The two shrugged.

"Guess you could say that...", Talos said, smiling slightly.

"We're not even supposed to be here...", Topaz muttered, "would you happen to know the way out?"

"If I did, you think I'd be sitting around here?" Bardock said.

"But there is a way out somewhere!" Talos yelled, "If only I could remember where it was...", he said, putting a finger to his chin and thinking. Bardock raised an eyebrow.

"You kids are crazy", he muttered before turning and walking away. They were silent for a moment.

"He's nicer in the movie", Topaz muttered with a sweatdrop and Talos agreed.

* * *

"ARGH! That hurt damnit!" Clare yelled as she pulled herself to her feet after getting kicked to the ground.

"Well excuse me", Vegeta mocked and Clare growled. Danterik took a quick glance back at Goku, noticing the small spirit bomb was developing and smirked.

"You won't get away with anything Vegeta", Danterik said, eyeing the Prince who growled in return.

"What makes you think that, low-level?" Vegeta snapped and Danterik simply replied.

"I don't think it, I know it."

"Score for the good guys!" Clare yelled with a smirk before barely dodging a ki blast.

"Do you think this is a game, you pitiful little girl?" Vegeta asked harshly. Silence...

"Shut up", Clare muttered and shot a dozen or so ki blasts at him, though he easily dodged them then charged at her, pucnhing her into a nearby cliff, she then fell to the ground, groaning in pain. Danterik continued to fight Vegeta.

Meegan looked down at Clare with a smirk and hovered down to her. Clare struggled to pull herself to her feet, breathing heavily from the crash that knocked the breath out of her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You're not going to get anywhere by insulting him", Meegan said with a smirk. Clare pretended to gasp exasperatedly.

"Are you trying to help me!?" Clare asked with sarcasm then stood up straight, "Just leave me alone, I'm trying to beat the crap out of Vegeta", she finished and took off. Meegan stood there with her arms crossed.

_What the hell was that all about? _Meegan asked herself in her head, but it went as an un-answered question...she'd find out later.

* * *

Krillin kneeled by Goku's side.

"Krillin, you have to take this spirit bomb and hit Vegeta with it", Goku said, wincing slightly. Krillin nodded and took the blue ball into his hand.

"I trust you Krillin, try not to miss", Goku said with a small smile and Krillin nodded.

"Come on Gohan, lets teach him a lesson", Krillin exclaimed. Gohan nodded and took off with Krillin towards Vegeta, Clare and Danterik.

**A/N: Hmmm...I think I'll end it there...good enough chapter for all of you? Please let me know :D**


	8. Stranded?

**Clare: (Growls) Could anything else go wrong?**

**Disclaimer: What's up?**

**Clare: I've lost the files that show all the characters abilities! Damn myself!**

**Disclaimer: …Yeah……shame on you.**

**Clare: (Growls)**

**Disclaimer: Eep! WE DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALLZ!**

**A/N: Not only will this story be and action/adventure type but it will also include a few laughs (Evil grin). You know I'm just saying that so we can all torture Meegan. (Everyone laughs except Meegan).**

**DBZ: And I thought it was Fictional!!**

Topaz sighed as she sat against a tree, watching Talos pace up and down. '_Why does it always happen to me…?_' she mused. "If I can only remember where that exit was…", Talos muttered, looking around.

"Why don't we ask?" Topaz suggested. Talos stopped and turned to her. He shrugged, "Ok then…", he said.

Topaz stood up and looked around for someone until she saw a strange looking person. He had red skin and devil horns on his head.

"Hey, excuse me!" Topaz said, dashing over to him. He turned and stared at her.

"What do you want?" he retorted. Topaz narrowed her eyes.

"Well, me and my friend fell off of snake way and we were supposed to be going to King Kai's place. You wouldn't happen to know the way out by any chance?" Topaz asked politely. Of course, if he didn't tell her - she'd just resort to threatening him.

"Are you one of Goku's friends?" he asked.

"Yes", Topaz replied. Talos walked up behind her, smirking. The other guys expression suddenly turned fearful. "It's that way! Please don't hurt me!" the guy pointed to the cliff then ran for his life. Talos started laughing and Topaz yelled out a 'thank you' before turning to head towards the exit. Talos followed.

* * *

Danterik shot another fist at Vegeta's face but he managed to dodge it and counter with a kick to the ribs. Danterik regained his composure and looked back up at him, growling. Clare appeared by Danterik's side. "You alright?" Clare asked, Danterik nodded, not taking his eyes off Vegeta.

"That was annoying…", Danterik stated, before zooming back up and throwing a series of flurry kicks and punches at Vegeta. Clare turned just as Krillin and Gohan flew up to her.

"The spirit bomb is ready", Krillin said, Clare nodded. "Me, Danterik and Gohan will keep Vegeta distracted, get ready to throw when I say", Clare told him, Krillin nodded. "Gohan, follow me", Clare said, zooming back up toward Vegeta. Gohan followed and they all started trying to hit him with all they had. Krillin flew to a safe distance and waited for Clare to give the signal.

* * *

Topaz and Talos had continued their journey across snake way after somewhat ironically jumping out of King Yemma's desk. He wasn't very happy about it though and had sworn that he'd have that exit destroyed…or at least his desk draw sealed up.

Topaz had agreed that they'd run as long as they were extra careful this time. "Do you remember how long it took the others to get to King Kai's place?" Topaz asked. "Well I thought it would've have been something like a week. But at this rate we'll get there as soon as you can say Frieza", Talos replied confidently. Topaz blinked.

"…You know, I could have said Frieza by now and we're still not there", Topaz replied, rolling her eyes. "It's an expression, Damnit!" Talos yelled. Topaz laughed. "I'm just winding you up, man…", she said.

* * *

Meegan really was very bored now, she knew what was going to happen but she also knew she couldn't interfere with current events and save Vegeta. She had to let events take their place. She sighed.

"Why does Clare get all the damn fun? For Kami's sake, I want to fight!" Meegan whined.

Clare, Danterik and Gohan continued to throw as many hits as possible given the opportunity. Danterik managed to hit Vegeta with a punch to the face, sending him a far way back before he managed to regain his balance.

"Stupid kids! I'll get you!" Vegeta yelled, beginning to charge up his 'Gallic Gun'. Clare grasped the chance.

"NOW KRILLIN!" she yelled. Krillin threw the glowing ball of blue energy toward Vegeta, who turned and dodged it just moments before it hit. The attack was headed for Gohan.

"Gohan! Bounce it back!" Danterik yelled. Gohan gulped and reflected the attack with his hand. Vegeta didn't expect something like that and it hit him head on, sending him somewhere into the clouds.

Gohan and Krillin started cheering, thinking they'd finally defeated him but Clare and Danterik stood their ground. Meegan stood up, with a disapproving look on her face. She hovered down towards them and Clare turned to glance at her. Gohan and Krillin stopped cheering and glared at her.

"I guess I under-estimated you a little", Meegan said, a smirk spreading on her features. Clare and Danterik also smirked. Meegan added, "I said a little".

Clare rolled her eyes, "Whatever". Meegan looked up, seeing Vegeta hurtling towards the ground, the others also turned. Vegeta hit the ground fairly hard and was twitching a little. Meegan phased out then appeared beside him.

"Why don't we go to Namek? We can use the Dragonballs there and gain immortality", Meegan suggested. Vegeta growled as he got to his feet, stumbling a little. Vegeta scowled at the other four saiyans that were smirking for their victory.

"Fair enough, but when we accomplish that then I'm coming back here to kill them", Vegeta said, stumbling towards his space pod. '_Believe me Vegeta, you won't be thinking that soon…_', Meegan thought. Vegeta got into his pod and set the co-ordinates for Namek. The pod soon took off. Meegan sighed and started for her pod but something rushed past her, seconds later all she saw was a small explosion and no pod. Meegan's eyes widened and she turned swiftly, seeing Clare with her arm extended from the Ki blast she had just fired.

Clare had destroyed her pod, she couldn't get off the planet. Clare started laughing and Meegan suddenly exploded.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! SON OF A BITCH!" Meegan yelled zooming towards her. Clare attempted to dodge all her hits…unsuccessfully. Meegan was visibly furious but Clare tried to calm her down.

"MEEGAN! Will you listen for a minute!?" Clare yelled, putting her hands out in front of her.

"There better be a good reason why I shouldn't kill you now", Meegan muttered. Clare sighed.

"Well, we're best friends after all, anyway, we still arrive on Namek before Vegeta. Until then we have time to talk, train and everything else! Come on! Lighten up!", Clare tried to tell her. Meegan looked unconvinced.

"Fine, but you'll be getting a real beating soon", Meegan muttered.

**A/N: Yeah, I finally updated. I felt a bit guilty that I hadn't updated this story in a while. Please tell me what you think. I am going to have a bit of difficulty with Porunga and the wish-granting because there is two extra that I really would like to wish back before the final fight with Frieza but remember that there is one extra wish when the elder Namek dies. So we only have a total of two wishes to wish Topaz, Talos and Piccolo back…if anyone has any ideas then PLEASE do share them with me! **


	9. Take off for Namek!

**Clare: Ok, next chapter like I promised :D**

**Disclaimer: Just cause your short of reviews…**

**Clare: Well I am a bit pissed off about that because Meegan and Strike didn't review my last chapter (Eyes them)**

**Disclaimer: Face it, they hate you.**

**Clare: Go to hell disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Don't say I didn't warn you…WE DO NOT OWN DBZ!**

**DBZ: And I thought it was Fictional!!**

After the supposed defeat of Vegeta, everything settled down for a while. Goku was in hospital recovering from his injuries - which had been a real hassle since Goku hated needles…

The days passed and Danterik, Clare and Meegan trained for upcoming events. Bulma, Gohan and Krillin had all agreed they would go to Namek with them to seek out the dragonballs to wish their friends back to life. Although Bulma was still unsure about Meegan tagging along with them, Clare insisted that she should go with them and Bulma gave up in the end.

………….

Talos and Topaz had finally made it to King Kai's planet after a little teamwork, some minor suggestions and a lot of arguing - but they worked it out in the end.

………….

Clare looked out over the ocean from where she stood on the beach of the little island where the Kami house stood. Meegan was meditating under the shade of the palm tree and Danterik was inside, talking to Krillin and Gohan.

"I hope Bulma gets here soon…", Clare muttered. Meegan smirked and opened her eyes. "Oh please, do you think Mr. Briefs already constructed that space ship free of any flaws?" Meegan asked. Clare shrugged.

"You have a point…but I'm sure it was today that we should have been leaving for Namek…at this rate Vegeta will beat us there", Clare said, kicking pebbles into the water.

"I hope he does", Meegan stated monotonously. Clare rolled her eyes, she picked up a rock then skimmed it through the waves, it bounced approximately 10 times.

"I can do at least 20 bounces with a pebble", Meegan bragged. "Yeah, of course you can, your much stronger than me…", Clare replied, agitated. A buzzing sound in the distance made them both look up, a small, yellow flying vehicle was zooming towards them.

"Its about time", Meegan said, standing up.

"Hey guys! Bulma's here!" Clare called into the house. Danterik, Gohan and Krillin came running out the front door.

"She took her time…", Danterik said.

"Tell me about it", Clare added as the vehicle landed on the sand in front of them. Bulma hopped out with a smile on her face.

"Ah, your all ready, that's good!" Bulma said, grinning.

"Do you think my mother suspects anything?" Gohan asked, as if she was right around the corner of the house.

"Don't worry Gohan, if she even sets foot within a mile of this space shuttle then she'll have to go through me first…", Clare muttered, but really hoping not to run into Chichi. Gohan and Krillin laughed.

…………..

"Ok guys, that's that test complete, next up you have to catch bubbles", King Kai spoke as he pointed at the monkey that was running around in circles. Talos and Topaz sighed.

"Shouldn't be too hard, right?" Talos said, staring at the monkey.

"Right…not too hard……", Topaz replied, unconvinced. The two raced towards the monkey.

"You go that way, I'll take this way!" Topaz yelled. Talos nodded and the two chased the hectic monkey around for what seemed like forever. They finally caught the little devil after about two hours.

"Well, you beat Goku's record…", King Kai said. Tien, Chou-su, Yamcha and Piccolo were on the other side of King Kai's planet, training.

"Yeah, can we start training now?" Talos asked, fed up with the annoying tasks they had to accomplish first. King Kai shook his head 'no'.

"Awe, come on!" Talos said, sighing.

"Patients, Talos. Next you must hit Gregory over the head with this mallet", King Kai said, casually holding up a giant mallet. Topaz and Talos sweat-dropped and took the mallet.

"Ok, lets get the darn bug. As soon as we do that then we get straight to training", Topaz said, cracking her knuckles then looking around for Gregory.

"Agreed", Talos replied.

……………

Meegan, Clare, Danterik, Gohan, Krillin and Bulma boarded the ship, after Bulma took it out of the capsule, taking all the things they needed for the long trip ahead of them. Gohan and Krillin waved to Master Roshi as the shuttle took off, Bulma was piloting it and the other three sat quietly and broadly.

"Damn, this is going to be a long flight", Danterik said, leaning back in his chair.

"You said it, we have nothing to do…", Clare complained.

"Shut it Clare, the more you complain, the more you tempt me to blast you into oblivion", Meegan said. Clare sweat-dropped.

"Meegan, quit stealing Vegeta's lines and stop complaining that I'm complaining", Clare countered.

"No."

**A/N: Lol, well that's that chapter done. Sorry if it's short…but I'll try and make the next one extra long :D Lol. Please review!**


	10. Touchdown on Namek!

**Disclaimer: (Is reading a magazine)**

**Clare: (Hits Disclaimer over the read) Do the damned disclaimer so we can get on with it…**

**Disclaimer: Meanie…WE DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALLZ!**

**DBZ: And I thought it was Fictional!!**

Topaz growled under her breath as the bug known as Gregory ran around her in circles, every time she had tried to flatten him with the mallet, he had managed to get away just in time. Talos just sat watching, quite amused actually.

"Are you GOING to help me or WHAT!?" Topaz yelled at him. Talos snickered then shrugged, standing up and walking towards her.

"Okay, let me try", Talos said, grabbing the mallet.

"Pfft, good luck", Topaz replied, crossing her arms. Talos eyed the bug for a minute before bringing the mallet down quickly…missing Gregory by far.

"Ha! Not as easy as it looks, is it?" Topaz said. Talos rolled his eyes.

"If Goku can do it then so can we…", Talos said, repeatedly trying to hit the little insect.

"Stop trying to hit me and hit me!" Gregory yelled smugly in his squeaky voice.

"Don't tempt me to beat you up on the spot", Talos said monotonously. Topaz snickered. Gregory grinned then took off as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

"Come back here you little coward!" Talos yelled, running after him. Topaz turned and ran the opposite way round the planet. After a few seconds, Topaz saw Gregory and dived for him but the little bug was too fast and dodged, running away again. Talos then came running up, not seeing Topaz getting up, and tripped over her, crashing into the ground.

"This is so annoying…", Talos muttered, getting back up and brushing the dust of himself. Topaz rolled her eyes, also getting up.

"Why don't I try using the mallet and you catch him?" Topaz suggested. Talos shrugged.

"Worth a shot", Talos replied.

* * *

Clare sighed, looking out the large screen of the ship at the passing stars and small planets. "How fast are we going?" Clare suddenly asked, looking up.

"It's going top speed", Danterik replied, looking over Meegan's shoulder. Meegan had somehow managed to persuade Bulma that she could get this ship to Namek twice as fast as Bulma would have, and so she took the controls. Clare sighed again and turned back to the screen.

"Well make it go faster…", Clare muttered.

"Did you not hear me? It's going full speed…", Danterik said, turning to Clare.

"Leave her be Danterik, she's just acting like a impatient, spoilt brat", Meegan laughed.

"Hey!" Clare yelled. Danterik snickered.

"I'm kinda hungry…where's the food?" Danterik asked, looking around.

"In the storage room, where else?" Clare replied. Danterik shrugged then disappeared off into the other room. Clare stood up and walked over to Meegan.

"Where did you learn to fly a spaceship anyway?" Clare asked out of interest.

"Dude, I worked for Frieza, have you not been paying attention - they teach you things like this, ya know", Meegan replied bluntly, not taking an eye off the controls.

"You don't have to be so grumpy about it", Clare replied, rolling her eyes.

"Whose grumpy? I'm fine", Meegan replied.

"Oh yeah, you always sound grumpy anyway…", Clare replied, smirking.

"Watch it kid, I have the power to completely obliterate you", Meegan replied, her voice deadly. Clare shivered slightly.

"You freak me out, you know", Clare said.

"Good."

Moments later, Danterik walked out of the storage room, his hands full of goodies. "Hey guys! Look what I found!" Danterik exclaimed, dropping the bags full of different types of delicious food. Clare laughed and Meegan rolled her eyes.

"Grow up you two", Meegan said.

"So your not hungry?" Clare asked, raising an eyebrow. There was a pause.

"I might have a little something to eat then", Meegan said, switching the controls to auto-pilot and joining the others. Gohan, Krillin and Bulma were all still sleeping, apparently it was quite late - but who would know?

* * *

Talos was right behind Gregory, running at top speed that the insect was actually struggling to stay further ahead.

"You won't catch me!" Gregory yelled, glancing backwards. Talos smirked.

"Think again", he replied. Gregory looked confused and turned back. He suddenly stopped, or slowed down really fast - you might say, just as Topaz hit him on the head with the mallet, but not as hard as to hurt him.

"Oh yeah! I rock!" Topaz yelled with a grin.

"Ahem?" Talos spoke, crossing his arms. Topaz stared at him for a moment.

"Fine…we both did it", Topaz said.

"High-five!" Talos said, holding up a hand and high-fiving Topaz.

"Congratulations guys, now you can start training", King Kai said, turning and walking towards his house.

"Wait, that's it?" Talos said, sweat-dropping.

"What's it?" King Kai asked.

"We don't have any special training from you? We just spar against each other?" Talos asked.

"Yep!", King Kai replied, entering his house. Talos turned to Topaz and shrugged.

"Okay, lets go", Topaz said, smiling. They both took fighting stances, grinning.

* * *

Two months passed pretty quickly. Clare had got used to Meegan's sarcasm and could now tell if she was being serious or not. Danterik had learned not too eat so many sweets in one go…for it could lead to a very bad stomach ache…

There had been a few stops along the way, they had come across a strangely deserted space-station that they had learned not-to-be-so-deserted after all…

Meegan looked broadly into space in front of her as the shuttle travelled past the not-so-very-interesting planets until one thing caught her eye.

"Oh my god…", Meegan muttered, eyes widening.

"What?" Clare asked, looking up from where she was sitting, her eyes also widening.

"YES! WE'RE THERE!" Clare screeched at the top of her voice. Danterik winced at the high pitch of her voice.

"Don't screech so loud! I might go deaf", Danterik stated, rubbing his ears.

"Uh…sorry…", Clare said, "but we're there!" she repeated, rushing to the screen to see the bright green planet, shining in all its brilliance.

Gohan, Krillin and Bulma came running out into the main room with big smiles on their faces.

"We're there?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah", Meegan said, "hold on, it's going to be quite a bumpy landing", she finished as she pressed some of the buttons and flicked some switches that, no doubt, turned the landing gear on.

Just as she had said, it was very bumpy indeed. Clare could hear things in the storage room crashing against the walls.

"Freaking hell, Meegan, you didn't get taught how to land a ship smoothly?" Clare asked, grabbing something so that she didn't stumble.

"Actually we were, it's the ship that sucks", Meegan replied.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's you…", Clare replied. Meegan growled, warningly.

"Okay, chill. I'm kidding, alright?" Clare replied. The ship slowed down quickly as it started hovering just above the ground, then slowly lowered to the ground.

"Thank god! I'm so glad to be on solid ground again!" Bulma yelled, opening the spaceship door and running out onto the lush, green grass. The others followed her out, looking around intently.

"Hey, this place ain't bad", Danterik said, looking around excitedly.

All of them were pulled out of their thoughts as they saw a small pod-like ship hurtling towards the ground a couple of miles away. Gohan and Krillin's eyes widened.

"It's Vegeta!" Gohan yelled, panickingly.

"Oh no!" Krillin yelled, backing away slightly. Meegan smirked.

"Oh yes."

**A/N: Hmmmm, long enough for you guys? I hope it was, this took me longer than usual to write…anyway, hope you enjoy it :D**


	11. The Search Begins

Disclaimer: This is me! Standing here! Not owning Dragonball Z!

**Warning**: I don't remember the Frieza saga well so I'm only making it up as I'm going along.

**Last time:**

"_**It's Vegeta!" Gohan yelled, panickingly.**_

"_**Oh no!" Krillin yelled, backing away slightly. Meegan smirked.**_

"_**Oh yes."**_

**DBZ: And I Thought It Was Fictional!!**

Meegan immediately took off toward the area in which the small space-pod had landed. Clare turned to the others without a second thought.

"We better get out of here before Vegeta finds us", Clare warned and the others nodded in agreement. The four took off with Krillin carrying Bulma, they flew hastily towards the mountains whilst trying to maintain a low profile.

Meegan hovered over the large crater where the space-pod sat in the centre. Finally, after what seemed like a eternity, the pod door opened and Meegan smiled, lowering to the ground. Out stepped Vegeta, looking beaten and covered with blood and bruises. Vegeta looked up and seemingly smiled for the shortest duration, but Meegan noticed.

"Need any help?" Meegan asked. She reached into her pocket and took out a small green seed.

"Here, eat it", Meegan said passing it to Vegeta. He looked at it in his hand, remembering that Kakkarot had had some of these when they were on Earth. He sighed and chewed it before swallowing it, he felt his strength rushing back to him.

"How did you get it?" Vegeta asked, raising an eyebrow. Meegan smirked mischievously.

"Swiped it off Clare, she had a a handful of them stashed away for 'safe-keeping', but I guess she didn't hide them well enough", Meegan finished and was now grinning. Vegeta chuckled then got serious.

"We need to find the dragon balls, and believe me when I say this - if those _friends _of yours get to them first then I will dispose of them", Vegeta said harshly. Meegan nodded understandingly, but knew that would never happen - since they'd have her to deal with first.

Topaz and Talos had trained endlessly over the passing months, even Goku had arrived and the three had been sparring together. King Kai watched them with interest.

"They've improved so much", King Kai told himself with a grin.

It was Topaz and Talos versus Goku, and the session was getting almost out of control. After a certain duration of flurry kicks and punches, the trio thought it would be a good idea to take a short break. Goku yawned tiredly then grinned and made his way over to King Kai.

"King Kai, is it time for dinner yet?" Goku asked with his infamous son grin. King Kai sweat dropped.

"Aren't you going to continue training?" King Kai asked, a raised eyebrow.

"I have a short break! Please, King Kai!" Goku pleaded. King Kai sighed.

"Goku, last time you ate, you ate half of the food in my kitchen!" King Kai argued.

Topaz sighed as she watched Goku try to persuade King Kai for something to eat. "What is wrong with that guy?" Topaz asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I have _no _idea…", Talos replied, shaking his head. He then grinned.

"Short break over, time for more sparring!" Talos exclaimed, getting up straight away.

"Your on!" Topaz challenged, getting into a fighting stance, along with Talos.

Clare, Danterik and the others landed in a secluded area, behind some mountains.

"Bulma, do you have the radar?" Danterik asked. Bulma reached into her small carrying bag and picked it out.

"Yep! Got it right here", Bulma said happily, she clicked the small button on top and it started beeping.

"Excellent!" Gohan exclaimed. Krillin took the radar from Bulma and examined the readings.

"Oh no! According to this, the dragon balls are miles away from here!" Krillin said with a frown, "What if Meegan and Vegeta get to them first?"

Clare smirked and held up a finger.

"Ah, but Meegan or Vegeta don't have Dragon radars, do they?" Clare stated with a grin.

"Hehe! Yeah! We can get to them first", Gohan said.

"When do we go?" Bulma asked with a smile. Danterik looked thoughtful and Clare caught his look.

"What are you thinking?" Clare asked Danterik.

"Well, I was thinking…maybe we should do this in pairs. You can go with Gohan and I'll go with Krillin", Danterik suggested. Clare blinked.

"But we only have one radar…", Clare said, holding up the dragon radar to prove her point.

"No, I mean, in turns. You and Gohan get the first then come back then we'll go…etcetera, etcetera" , Danterik told her. Clare thought about it.

"I guess so, and if we run into Vegeta and Meegan?"

"We run and hide?" Danterik asked, sweat-dropping. Clare sighed.

"Alright, I guess if there is less of us then we can outrun them faster…", Clare said.

"Exactly! That's what I meant…", Danterik said with a grin.

"Alrighty then, off we go", Clare said, turning to Gohan with a grin.

"What!? And I just stay here and do nothing?" Bulma argued.

"Uh…", Clare said, glancing at Danterik apologetically, "yeah!"

Clare grabbed Gohan's arm and quickly took off with the dragon radar. Danterik glanced up as they left.

"Thanks a lot Clare…", he muttered.

Meegan looked around, trying to sense for Clare and the others, but wasn't getting anything.

"They must be too far away", Vegeta said, Meegan nodded. The two suddenly turned to the right after feeling a high powerlevel.

"What the!?" Vegeta snapped.

'_It must be Zarbon and Dodoria…which means…oh shit'_, Meegan thought as her eyes widened, Frieza would be with them. Although Meegan hated Frieza with burning rage, Frieza never seemed to catch on to that since Meegan always used to agree to a lot of things he said. What he didn't know was that Meegan was lying to him. Frieza always used to flirtatious (**A/N: **(**Shudder**)) around Meegan, which she absolutely hated him for.

"Frieza", Meegan stated.

"This is impossible, why would he be here!?" Vegeta shouted angrily.

"For the same reason as us…after the dragon balls", Meegan said with a frown.

Vegeta growled in the direction in which the power was emanating.

"This is just great", Vegeta stated sarcastically, clenching his fists.

Who knew what was about to happen? Things were about to take a strong turn, for better of for the worst, no one knew.

**Me: **Um, was that okay? It seemed a bit soppy…anyway, this was just about four MS Works Word pages…I hope it was long enough. So does Vegeta.

**Vegeta: **Keep me the hell outta this! I said nothing!

**Me: **Surrre, Vegeta, suuure. Anyway! Stay tuned for the next chapter! :P


	12. Happy hours

Hmm, so it's been like........ Three months? Feels like longer... (Sweatdrops at the angry readers) I'm sorry I haven't been updating, guys... I've been pressed for time recently...

Now that I'm in year 11 I've had two weeks worth of exams and the rest of it was coursework. To make it up to you all I'm going to make this an EXTRA long chapter... I hope I can -_-

Alright, so um...disclaimer please?

**Disclaimer: After a long debate, Clare has finally accepted that she doesn't own DragonBall Z and it is full property of Akira Toriyama. Don't sue Clare. Or she won't be happy and purposely not update for a year. (Evil grin) Oh, Clare would like me to announce that if DBZ did belong to her, Chichi and Videl would not exist - and Bra would be replaced by a less slutty child. If this announcement offends anyone, then you can all go get laid.**

(Stares at Disclaimer with a bewildered look) Um, okay...I would like to apologise on behalf of my disclaimer for that irrelevant statement...though it is true. (Evil grin) Now, on with the story!

**IMPORTANT NOTE: In the last chapter I not only confused myself but probably a few readers aswell, thanks to my stupidity - I wasn't paying attention to what I was typing and Goku was for some reason on King Kai's planet when he shouldn't have been. I must have forgotten that he hadn't learnt Instant Transmission until after the Frieza saga (**how incredibly stupid of me...**) so if you would please just ignore the fact that Goku was there. Goku was supposed to be training on EARTH and not KING KAI'S PLANET - which is where Topaz and Talos were. Once again, I apologize on that note - thank you.**

One final thing (Smirks slowly) I think you'll find there will be someone new joining this fic. And the great thing is - you don't know who! They contacted me via email so I doubt you'll find out who they are - I also told her to not to review until her character is revealed, unless you guys try and guess and spoil the whole surprise (Very evil grin) Hahaha! And without furthur ado, off we go!

**DBZ: And I Thought It Was Fictional!!!**

A lot had happened on Earth since the others had left for Namek, for example, Dr. Breifs had kindly used some similar technology to the dragon radar and lent it to Roshi, Oolong and Puar - who had ventured out to find the dragon balls to wish their friends, Topaz and Talos. The two had continued their training with Goku and they were planning on joining their friends on Namek as soon as Dr. Briefs had finished constructing a spaceship.

Bulma's mother had invited the three saiyans, along with Roshi and the others for lunch outside the gardens of Capsule Corporation and the bunch of them were enjoying themselves. Everyone had begun laughing at a joke that Roshi had just told them - all of them, that is, except for Topaz. Talos noticed her distant look and decided to investigate, "Hey, Topaz, why the long face?"

Topaz blinked, realising someone had spoken, "Huh? Oh, uh, nothing... I just felt a little guilty that we were all enjoying ourselves here on Earth and the rest of the gang are on Namek and have Frieza to deal with. I just really hope they're alright", she explained solemnly.

Talos sighed and seemed to nod in agreement, "I know what you mean" - he then brightened up - "but I'm sure they're fine. I mean, come on, it's them guys! They know how to give Frieza a peice of 'em!"

Topaz chuckled slightly, "I guess you're right, we can count on them to survive", Talos grinned.

Unbeknownst to the group, a pair of stern, cold, ice-blue amythest eyes were watching them. A smirk made it's way onto the strangers face and she gave a deadly, silent chuckle. "Oh, they may survive now, but just wait till you're all together again. I'll strike when you least expect it", she muttered, out of ear-shot from the innocent group.

* * *

Clare sighed as she stared mindlessly at the dragon radar she held in her hands. "I don't get it! It's supposed to be right here!" she complained for the umpteenth time. Gohan scratched his head confusedly, glimpsing from the radar - to the ground - then back.

"Where could it be, damnit?" Clare cussed, losing her patients. They were currently situated inside a dark cave, a few miles away from where they had left the others.

"We've been searching this gave from top to bottom and still, theres nothing!" Clare snapped, shaking the radar as if it were defective. Clare frowned miserably and sat down on a nearby rock, Gohan walked up to her and sighed.

"Look, Clare, finding the Dragon balls was never meant to be easy", Gohan explained but Clare was hardly even listening, continuously blowing the hair out of her face. Gohan glanced around one last time before leaning against the fall - only to fall right through it. Clare shot up and glanced through the large hole in the wall where Gohan sat, rather dizzy, on the ground.

"Look at all the pretty stars", he muttered unintelligently before shaking his haed and standing up, brushing himself off.

"Gohan! You're a genius!!" Clare screeched as she stepped into the scret passage, up to the second wall where one of the bowling-ball sized dragon balls sat. Gohan blinked and stared at it, "Is it supposed to be that big?"

Clare snickered, "I ain't surprised, what'll they think of next? Black-star dragon balls?" Clare paused for a moment, thinking over what she just said "Wait a minute...", she muttered, but Gohan interrupted. (**A/N: Does that count as breaking the fourth wall?**)

"C'mon Clare, let's get this back to the others so Krillin and Danterik can have their shift", Gohan said and Clare agreed.

* * *

Danterik chucked a small pebble against the side of a tall, stone wall. They sat in the centre of the narrow ravine, bored out of their minds. Danterik glanced up at Bulma and Krillin, feeling very much sympathy for Krillin. Why, you ask? Well you asked...

"Why didn't you bring anything to keep us busy!" Bulma screeched at Krillin who was backing away, slowly. "Why not bring a portable DVD player or something!?"

"B-but I..." Krillin stuttered.

Now, although Danterik felt sympathetic, he couldn't help but be amused. "Bulma! What makes you think a DVD player would work out here?" Krillin reasoned, but everything he said to Bulma seemed to pass in one ear and out the other. Danterik rolled his eyes playfully and got to his feet, he began pacing out of pure boredom.

"Come on Clare, Gohan. Where the hell are you? You've been gone for hours!" Danterik muttered, but his eyebrow raised as he then felt a familiar powerlevel closing in.

"Took you long enough!" Danterik yelled as the two figures dropped down in front of him. Clare laughed nervously and set down the large dragon ball. "Sorry about that... we had a bit of trouble finding it", Clare explained, resting her foot on the three-star dragon ball.

Bulma and Krillin walked up behind Danterik, Krillin making sure he was a fair bit away from Bulma in case she turned and began yelling at him for the simplest reason. "Wow, the dragon balls here are much bigger than the ones on Earth", she muttered, kneeling down beside it and poking it. Clare chuckled and passed the radar over to Danterik who took it gladly and clicked the switch.

"Alright! Come on Krillin, lets go find the nearest dragon ball!" he quickly scanned the radar, "Okay, not that far away - lets go!" he said eagarly, grabbing Krillins arm and taking off. Clare blinked at them then glanced at Gohan, then to Bulma. "Sooo...wanna play 'I Spy'?" Clare asked after a few moments and Bulma fell down anime-style.

* * *

Meegan glanced around over the distant fields of Namek, thinking about how much more green it was than Earth. After a while, Meegan had convinced Vegeta to stay away from Frieza and his henchmen. Even though they were stronger than his guards, they were still not strong enough to take on Frieza, and Vegeta reluctantly accepted that - for now.

"If I know Clare then they're probably out searching for the dragon balls already", Meegan muttered with an annoyed sigh. She didn't really feel up to a goose chase with Clare at that particular moment, she felt her throat was slightly dry and needed something to clench her thirst. She sighed yet again.

"What I'd kill for a strawberry milkshake right about now", she muttered, kicing a nearby pebble into the water. She turned and saw Vegeta pacing up and down, probably thinking of something to do.

"Why can't we go and beat your friends into the ground?" Vegeta asked impatiently, turning to Meegan.

"As much as I'd love to", she smirked, "I don't think we should launch an attack just yet. The worst think that could happen is for Frieza to sense us and then personally dispose of us. Vegeta growled in annoyance, and once again continued to pace.

* * *

Back on Earth, in the centre of a desert-like formation, sat a girl. Her black hair cascaded with curls to her shoulders and her amythest eyes scanned the desert for any form of life what-so-ever.

"So, this is where Mecca-Frieza and his father come for revenge. If I'm not mistaken, this is also where we get our first glimpse of that dazzling, handsome 'Future Trunks'", she smirked, thinking over her plan carefully. "I'll be ready for them, that's for sure", her smirk turned into a manic grin. With a last threatening laugh, she began to spar against an invisible opponent.

* * *

As the time drew on, Clare, Danterik and the others managed to gather up four dragon balls before they all began feeling expectantly tired.

"So what? We're just gonna sleep on the ground?" Bulma asked, suddenly quite angry. Clare and Danterik sighed, fed up with her anger spells.

"Why did we even agree to bring her along?" Danterik muttered, and Clare shrugged.

"Bulma, get used to it. The spaceship is quite a few miles away and we can't risk flying over there and running into Vegeta or Meegan", Clare explained; Gohan and Krillin agreed with a nod and Bulma sat down, sighing.

"I'm sorry, guys. I'm just really used to sleeping in a warm bed. Not on cold, solid ground", Bulma explained. "We're used to sleeping in beds as well, ya know", Krillin muttered, Gohan giggled slightly. The five of them settled down and turned in, calling it a night.

"Night night", Danterik muttered.

"Sleep tight", Gohan said.

"Don't let the Namek-bugs bite", Krillin continued.

"There are bugs!?" Bulma suddenly screamed, scaring the living day lights out of the others.

"Thanks a lot Krillin!" Gohan, Danterik and Clare scolded and Krillin cowered away.

**N/A: Well, thats it for that chapter. I hope that satisfied your reading needs... if not then I'm SO sorry you took your precious time reading that...**

**Questions? Comments? Charcoal for flames? Leave me a review and point out the good points, bad points or simple mistakes and I'll correct them. Any questions on this chapter, send me a PM and I'll reply asap! :P**

Note for Meegan: THERE! HAPPY!?

Lol, good bye my fellow authors!


	13. Two Annoying Enemies

**Clare-Stovold**: If this chapter happened to be sloppy or rushed, then I apologise... I'm stalling because I can't remember what happens next in the series!

A/N: Chapter 13... Unlucky number!

**DBZ: And I Thought It Was Fictional!**

Gohan covered himself with a blanket unconsciously as he shivered in his sleep; although it was never night time on Namek, the fighters were still tired after looking non-stop for the Dragon Balls for about seven hours. The sky still showed that continuous green colour. Finally, Gohan sat up and rubbed his eyes, a frown upon his face. The young boy sighed and pulled the blanket up to his neck.

"Can't sleep?"

Gohan looked up and smiled at Danterik who was sitting up-right against a rock, drawing random symbols in the ground with a stick he'd found nearby.

"No, I can't... it's hard to sleep in the middle of daylight", Gohan murmured, pulling the blanket off him and shimmying over to where Danterik was.

"Is that the only problem?" Danterik asked, raising an eyebrow. Gohan frowned a bit.

"No... I'm worried about my dad; I don't know when he'll get here."

Danterik smiled a bit, "Don't worry, Gohan, he always shows up in the nick of time", he replied with a wink. Gohan grinned at Danterik and looked up at the sky, though his eyes widened when he saw two figures fly past considerably fast, a trail of Chi left behind them.

"Who was that?" Gohan asked, slightly panicky. Danterik had noticed the figures too and his eyes narrowed. '_Was that... Zarbon and Dadoria?' _he wondered to himself.

"Just stay down and hidden, it was lucky they didn't spot us", Danterik replied and threw the stick at Clare, who growled when it hit her. She sat up and scowled at Danterik, "Hey! I'm trying to sleep!"

"Shut up, Clare! I think Zarbon and Dadoria just flew over", he hushed his voice when he spoke, so that only Clare could hear him. Clare blinked and then her eyes widened.

"Not those two ugly things! Oh great..." she muttered and sighed, "Perhaps they're after Vegeta and Meegan."

Danterik nodded, "Like I said, we should stay hidden, we can't take any chances."

Clare nodded, "I'll wake the others so we can be on guard."

* * *

"Company!" Meegan muttered as she took a fighting stance at the incoming energy signals.

Vegeta growled as they landed, also in fighting stance.

"Vegeta, how pleasant to see you here. And Meegan, how could I forget?" Zarbon spoke, smirking. Meegan rolled her eyes at the imbecile; he chuckled, only ticking her off further.

That was until Vegeta started laughing, the two enemies raised an eyebrow at him in confusion.

"What are you laughing at, Vegeta?" Dadoria asked, spitting his name is disgust. Meegan was also smirking at this time as well; _These idiots obviously don't notice that we're suppressing our power level_, Meegan thought, casting a glance at Vegeta who was smirking evilly at the two.

"You obviously have no idea of the extent of our power", Vegeta spoke, eyes narrowed. Zarbon and Dadoria glanced at each other with a smirk.

"Vegeta, I see your over-confidence in yourself will be your downfall", Zarbon spoke, before turning back to Dadoria, "Dadoria, why don't you go find the Dragon Balls, you're not needed. I can easily defeat these delinquents single-handedly."

Dadoria snorted and rolled his eyes, "Alright Zarbon, try and hurry up with them though, you can kill Vegeta but Frieza wants us to bring Meegan to him, alive." Meegan growled at this, _That bloody Ice-jin is going straight to HFIL next time I see him_, she thought. Dadoria took off, a trail of chi left behind him.

* * *

Gohan, Krillin, Clare and Danterik had managed to gather the three remaining Dragon Balls whilst on the down-low side. They really didn't need another enemy to slow them down; Frieza was bad enough but his henchmen were just time-stalling gits.

"We need a password", Danterik muttered without thinking, and Gohan, Krillin and Bulma looked up with frowns upon their faces.

"Huh? How do you know?" Bulma asked suspiciously. Danterik twitched as he realised he'd said something he wasn't meant to know until later-on.

"Uhh, well, you know... Meegan mentioned it back on the ship... I don't know how she knew so you'll have to ask her some time", Danterik lied with a sly grin. Clare chuckled a bit but she paled suddenly when she felt a stronger power level shooting towards them, they four turned suddenly and Bulma wondered what was going on.

"Bulma, hide!" Krillin warned, and Bulma did so without question, fearing another enemy.

Clare growled as the figure closed in and she cursed in her head when she recognised him. _Crap! Dadoria! Couldn't it have been someone who didn't look so ugly? _She thought to herself with a frustrated growl.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Dadoria asked mockingly. Gohan and Krillin guarded the Dragon Balls whilst Clare and Danterik guarded them.

"Hand over the Dragon Balls and no one gets hurt", Dadoria stated with a sick smirk.

"Over my dead body", Danterik muttered.

"That can be arranged."

"Ugh, that is so cliché", Clare muttered with a roll of her eyes, bracing herself as the enemy charged.

* * *

Talos, Topaz and Goku trained continuously in the back garden of Capsule Corporation, waiting for Dr. Briefs to finish the space-ship they would travel in to help their friends on Namek; thankfully it wasn't far away.

"I'VE DONE IT!" Dr. Briefs yelled happily, causing all three Saiyans to halt in mid-sparring session.

"What? You've completed the space ship?" Talos asked, surprised.

"That's right!"

"Is it ready to use?" Topaz asked.

"Yes!"

"LET'S GO!" Goku yelled, rushing to the space ship entrance.

"Wait!" Dr. Briefs yelled. Everyone paused.

"What!?" Talos asked impatiently.

"You need your space suits!"

"Oh..."

* * *

_Every day that draws closer I will continue to come out here and train until midnight arrives, I cannot afford to waste a moment if I want to be strong enough to take them on..._

The girl with sharp blue eyes and long curly hair continued her endless training, her power slowly increasing per day. No, she couldn't afford to waste time.

Sweat dripped from her forehead as the sun beat down upon her; her throat was dry, but she couldn't care less, she must train... she must be stronger...

_I am Lyra, I will not fail! _

* * *

A/N: (Grins) The new person's name has been revealed! Lyra meaning 'lyre' – which also means "a plucked string instrument associated with ancient Greece" ... such as a Harp :P

Lyra: WOOT! I'm finally there! Yey!


End file.
